Trapped With A Pesky Girl
by MiumiGirl
Summary: Just when you think it gets worse after being statues, Green and Blue get trapped in a room for who knows when... How long will that take? Read and find out! *Pairings inside*
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

A/N: Hey! Okies, this was sorta from a topic from a Pokemon forum so yeah... anyways, I decided to write one up anyways and hopefully, you'll like it!

Pairings: Oldrivalshipping, implied specialshipping, fluff specialjewel and mangaquest, fluff franticshipping

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!! THE CREATORS DO!**

* * *

Trapped With a Pesky Girl

A beautiful day had just started on the ship back to Pallet Town. After the Johto and Hoenn dex-holders had saved the four Kanto dex-holders plus Silver, it was a bit tiring. They decided to have a two month relaxation from saving them. Getting Jirachi back was hard work, especially for Emerald who in turn got his Battle Frontier symbols.

When they got back, the spiky-haired teen was suddenly found in crowd of girls, "Huh? What the-?" He started to say as he was trying to find his way out.

"Hey! Back off! This is my cutie! Get your own!" A brunette found her way through the crowd of girls as she quickly locked her arm with the green-eyed teen's, "That's it, now move it along!" She nodded with a pout as she led him back to the group.

The spiky-haired teen shook his head in annoyance to the girl about his age, "Blue… if you keep this up, they'll think I'm your-"

"That's right girls! I'm Green's girlfriend! Too bad this cutie is taken off the market!" Blue bragged a bit which got the girls in a groaning mood. Green growled at her when she started to make up a rumor. Since when was she this energetic? Well, they have been trapped as statues for months so she probably had a lot of energy stored up.

According to their reactions, Green wore a look of annoyance, Silver wore a look of shock or a blank face mostly, Red was oblivious to it, Yellow was still sleeping, Gold wore a depressed look because he actually thought Blue was taken while Crys shook her head and the three Hoenn dex-holders wore blank looks to Blue and Green.

Green growled as he freed himself from Blue's arm lock, "I'm not your boyfriend…" He stated simply, "Noisy woman…" He muttered.

Blue pouted to him, "Hey! I just saved you from all those girls who looked like they were going to eat you so don't be mean to me now!" She nodded her head.

That was true but then Green shook his head and slapped his forehead, "They're going to spread this whole crap in a matter of minutes Blue…" He spoke referring to the ridiculous rumor she had just now started. Green always hated rumors because they always ended on a bad note.

"You know you like it…" Blue smirked cockily.

Green shook his head, "You're always like this… so annoying to bear… no wonder no guys have ever asked you to be your boyfriend. You can never get one…" He muttered.

"For your information Mr. I've-Never-Had-A-Date-In-My-Life, I've had a few boyfriends in the past!" Blue exclaimed.

It was Green's turn to smirk, "Ah, but Silver doesn't count." He pointed out.

"We never did go out!" Blue and Silver quickly exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey, hey, instead of fighting, let's go back to Pallet Town? Professor Oak wants to see us now." Red nodded, still holding Yellow in his arms.

The two looked at Red then at each other and sighed. By all means of transportation, Blue used Jiggly to float all the way back to Pallet, Green used his Charizard, Red with Aero, Silver with his Murkrow followed closely behind Blue, Crys with Tupeon, and the rest to use whatever they have like Gold and his skateboard.

They eventually got to the lab where Oak was waiting and well… the rest of Pallet Town had a party prepared for them to come. This surprised immensely especially the Hoenn dex-holders since this was a new place for them to be in, "Wow…" Sapphire spoke, looking around in wonder.

"Alright, you kiddies have fun now but eh-hem… if I may, Ruby, Sapphire? May I see you two in the lab please? I'd like to check your pokedexes if I do say so myself." Professor Oak nodded to the two eleven-year olds. The two looked at each other then walked inside the lab.

"Wow! They're so glad that I'm back!" Blue wore a big smile as she ran to the party activities, "C'mon Green! They've probably heard so I can't be seen without you!" She nodded as she grabbed his arm. Green only responded with a facial expression of being annoyed.

Red laughed a little before looking down at Yellow, "Wow… she must've been extremely tired to stay asleep this long…" He commented before walking inside the Professor's lab to place her in.

"Come on Silver, Crys! We deserve to be praised for saving the world." Gold did a wannabe pose of Superman as he grinned at them.

Crystal rolled her eyes in response, "Sorry Gold… Emerald and I have to report back to Oak as soon as possible." She quickly grabbed Emerald by his long sleeves and the two ran inside.

Silver sighed as he looked at Gold, "I'm going to follow them. I'm not up for activities right now." He nodded as he walked inside as well.

"Fine Silver… you don't know what I might do to well… um you know…" Gold wore a devlish smile to the red-head.

Silver wore a face of annoyance before walking up to Gold, "Hmph." He only responded as the two boys went to the party.

"Yeah… and that's how Green and I ended up together…" Blue smiled as she cooed and rubbed her head against his arm and held onto it. Green on the other hand merely rolled his eyes and thought that the story she told them was too mushy and sappy.

In the lab…

"Interesting… I like the data you two have collected for me and nice job Emerald." Professor Oak congratulated him as he gave back Ruby and Sapphire's pokedexes, "Anyways, thanks once more and enjoy your two month off… there might be a new mission in a new place that I have just received notice of." The professor nodded.

This got the five trainers interested, excluding Yellow, "Where?" Red asked all too quickly.

"Well… in a new place called the Sinnoh region. I got word from a fellow colleague of mine namely Professor Rowan." Professor Oak explained simply.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NOW?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING YOU IDIOT?!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A PESKY-"

"GIRL, I KNOW YOU JERK!"

"Oh dear… seems we have yet another problem…" Professor Oak sighed as the five trainers followed him out to the Town to find Silver trying to hold back Blue as the same for Gold with Green, "What in the name of Pokémon did those two do now?" He demanded.

Silver grunted a little, "Green… he said something to Blue that made her go overboard." Silver quickly spoke as he tried to calm Blue down.

"Then Blue tried to get Green… that did it and now these two… are at it." Gold added in. The five other dex-holders looked at each other, shook their heads before Gold and Silver finally decided to release the two, "Man… that was some hard work… what a real man's training…" He grinned as he went next to Sapphire and wore a flirtatious smile.

Ruby clenched his fists as he glared at Gold, "Hey! Don't you dare play any tricks on her! Stay away!" He growled at him while Sapphire merely smiled at Ruby.

Crystal only laughed at his pathetic attempts of flirting, "Face it Gold… you can't get any girl if you do the same tricks over and over again." She nodded.

"I guess you're right…" Gold sighed in depression before his face lightened up, "I'll just settle for you then." He nodded with a smile which got Crystal's cheeks into a hint of red.

Professor Oak shook his head as he grabbed Blue and Green by their ears, "I've had it. I've just had enough of this!" He proclaimed as he led them to the lab. The other seven trainers looked at each other with confused looks before following the professor.

-X-

Green and Blue were now sitting on the couch as Professor Oak was shaking his head, disappointed, "I'm sorry but… I have no choice. You two kept on fighting most of the way from the Hoenn region on the boat when I called in for some time. That's why… Crystal and I have prepared something for your troubles." He nodded with a proud smile.

In five minutes, Green and Blue were thrown into a room and were quickly shut in, "Just to let you guys know, your Pokémon can't bust you out nor can any type of sneaking out can!" Crystal added.

Silver looked at the room that was locked with a worried stare before looking at Crys, "What are you planning anyways?" He questioned her.

Crystal turned her attention to him, "Oh, nothing really. Professor Oak asked me to help make a room that he might use in the near future and this was it. I was bored when you were off searching for your past, Gold was off somewhere on Mt. Silver, and the fact that I was only an assistant can get a bit boring." She shrugged.

Inside the room...

"This is all your fault, you know that Green?" Blue frowned at him.

"How is this my fault?!" Green questioned her in a pissed tone.

Blue rolled her eyes at him, "Well for one, if it wasn't for your comment, we wouldn't be in here in the first place!" She exclaimed. Green growled before kicking the door in frustration and in return, his leg got injured, "Oh my gosh! You're the dumbest prick that I've ever witnessed!" She just laughed and laughed at him on the bed.

Green shot a nasty glare at her, "Why don't you just shut the hell up you obnoxious woman?!" He questioned her before shaking his head.

The brunette rolled her eyes before thinking of something then pushing Green out of the way, "Silver hun… please let me out… it's scaring me…" She spoke in the most innocent voice you can ever think of from Blue herself.

Silver on the outside just sighed and looked at Crys, "C'mon… couldn't we just let out Blue and keep Green in there?" He questioned her.

"I'm sorry but this is on Professor Oak's rules." Crystal nodded, "Besides… we should just let them stay in there so they could learn to get along better." She pulled Silver by his wrist and towards the main room of the lab.

The two trainers glared at each other before a whole hour passed of nothing but pure silence just passed. It was too quiet in there and the fact that they were not even interacting with each other kinda scared the trainers on the outside a bit.

Blue got too bored so she decided to pick on Green for a bit, "Hey Green! Whatcha' doin?" She questioned, wearing a simple smile as she hugged him from the back. Green apparently was ignoring her as he was looking through his pokedex. Blue pouted a little, seeing that he was ignoring her, "C'mon Green… you have to tell me what you're doing… we are going out…" She wore a sly smile.

The spiky-haired teen shook his head as he pushed Blue off of him. Since they were both on the bed, it wasn't nothing too dramatic, "We aren't going out. We never are. What makes you think I'd go out with someone like you? You're nothing but noisy, bitchy, and-"

"Here we go again. Pesky, am I right?" Blue rolled her eyes as she correctly guessed the right word. She let out a sigh, "You're always calling me that. Is that like a pet name or something? 'Cause if it is, then we are going out!" The brunette quickly wrapped her arms around him.

Green pushed her off once more again, "One rule while we're in here, don't you dare touch me and secondly, we aren't going out!" He gritted his teeth between his words.

Blue released Green and walked in front of him while she winked at him, "Someone's a bit cranky" She spoke in a sing-song voice before looking around the place. It had only one bed which was… twin size, a small room for a bathroom, and a mini kitchen with a small fridge. It was like your everyday motel except with one bed which was going to be a major problem.

The green-eyed teen merely rolled his eyes in response before he noticed Blue walk to the bathroom, "What're you planning to do now?" He questioned her.

"Take a bath jerkass." Blue spoke as she took off her hat.

"Aw… you came up with a pet name for me." Green taunted, "And you plan on taking a shower at oh I don't know, say midnight?" He pointed out that now the time was indeed midnight to the clock on the wall. Green shook his head before turning on the television.

An hour passed when Blue finished with her shower. She was blow drying her hair which drowned out the sounds of the TV. The brunette tightened her robe on as she walked to the bed and sat on it. Green yawned a little as he turned off the television, "I'm tired…" He muttered as he yawned.

Blue saw an opportunity before smirking and placing herself in the bed, "Go right ahead." She patted the place next to her.

The spiky-haired teen saw this and shook his head, "I'm not comfortable sleeping next to you, especially since you're a girl." He pointed out.

The brunette rolled her eyes at him, "Don't think I'm all excited about you sleeping next to me and besides… mostly every guy would want to sleep with me unless, they're gay." She smiled at him.

"This'll be a problem unless you're willing to sleep on the ground." Green pointed out as Blue shook her head at him, "Unless you don't mind it." He spoke in a calm tone of voice.

Blue shook her head as she looked at him, "Fine." She took an extra sheet of blanket and made the bed half, "Don't you dare cross this line." She declared.

Green rolled his eyes, "Don't bet on it. I'm not going to. Besides, with your voice, you'll break my eardrums." He entered the bed and slept on the right side of the bed. The first five minutes were bad especially since Blue was hogging all the sheets while Green was fighting for the sheets. He got up and shook his head as he sat up and quickly took off his shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Blue questioned him quickly, seeing his bare chest and stomach.

Green kept on his pendant as he sighed, "I'm trying to see if I could sleep with a shirt on but apparently I can't. I usually sleep with a shirt off so hopefully you're wearing something underneath that robe or aren't you?" He smirked at her.

The brunette could feel her cheeks slightly turn red as she narrowed her eyes at him and pulled her robe a bit tighter, "Pervert…" She muttered as she took most of the blanket.

"Hey! You could give share!" Green muttered as he pulled onto the blankets. Blue rolled her eyes but she sighed, seeing as is they won't get anywhere.

"This'll be a long night…" Blue muttered.

-X-

The next morning, Blue actually had a good night's sleep even though Green took up a lot of the blankets that night so when she woke up, she found she couldn't move. Instead, she found herself in an interesting position… Her blue-eyes examined the position she was in and to her wonder, she was wondering if she should let Green wake up and… well, explode with embarrassment.

Blue was against his warm and bare chest while she felt strong arms around her waist. Green was practically spooning her or groping her to be more precise. Her face soon wore a slow smirk as she decided to see the look on his face, 'Well I know for one thing… Green will totally freak out!' She thought with delight as she decided to bury her face into his chest.

The weird thing for her was, she felt so at ease in this warmth. Blue felt a tingling sensation as Green pulled her in closer. She felt her face or cheeks turn from normal to a deep shade of scarlet or more like a cherry. The brunette let out a sigh as she waited until Green would wake up but then again, she didn't want to wake up because half of her didn't want him to wake up.

Once the alarm clock went off, Blue pretended to sleep and when Green woke up… well, there was an explosion as predicted by the little girl, "What the hell?!" He exclaimed as he quickly released Blue and felt his cheeks turn hot and red.

Blue pretended to wake up and saw that Green was awake, "What? What happened?" She questioned him, looking around. Little did she even notice, her top part of her robe was a bit… exposed so she didn't even realize until now that she had pressed herself against Green's body with… that.

"You… you were…" Green was shaking as he examined Blue and now how she was sitting on the bed in that… lewd position.

Blue looked and gave off a seductive smirk, "Well… you know you liked that…" She smiled.

The spiky-haired teen still wore a red coloring on his face then shook it off, "If you need me… I'll be in the shower." He took a towel and walked to the bathroom and before he did, he muttered, "Pesky girl…" Then he was off, _'It'll be a looong time 'till we're out of here…'_ Green thought miserably.

* * *

- Likey? Please review and enjoy the laughs!


	2. Chapter 2: And The Fun Begins

A/N: Well... here's the next update! Woohoo! Anyways, this chapter will be concentrating a bit more on Green and Blue but some of it will feature the GSC characters and yeah... Thank you for your reviews, **XsnocappedloveX, razorsfire, Chase Nirvs, doctorjoy, Kidd Dragon, Ratedalex, kawaii serebii, **and** lalalagirl!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS!!**

* * *

Chapter Two: And The Fun Starts...

"Hm… I wonder what naughty things Green and Blue are doing in that room…" Gold grinned a perverted grin as he passed by the door with Crystal and Silver by his side.

Crystal shook her head at him, "You nasty little…" She muttered angrily. Silver merely agreed with Crys as the two just walked ahead of Gold, "Don't worry Silver, I'm sure they're not doing anything to whatever extent Gold said." She nodded. The red-head sighed as he walked ahead of Crystal while she only shook her head at him.

Gold snuck up behind the blue-haired teen with a perverted look on his face, "If I can get you in a room with me, I know what I'd do…" He perversely spoke.

The blue-haired girl just turned red before she slapped him across the face, "You nasty minded boy! I'm not and never in a million years will I stay stuck in a room with you!" She exclaimed before storming off.

The raven-haired boy rubbed his cheeks with a confused look, "I was only kidding…" He muttered before he glared at her, "She's so serious… why can't she just lighten up…" He shook his head before walking behind her by five feet and smirking to himself, _'She so wants to stay in a room with me._' Gold thought with giddy delight.

-X-

Once Green finished with his shower, he got out and took a towel to wrap around his lower half. When he opened his eyes, he found a little surprise sitting right there on a closed toilet seat. His face turned red with embarrassment, "BLUE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Green exclaimed as he glared at her, his face still red.

The brunette turned her attention to him as she wore an innocent look, "Oh? You weren't done yet?" She questioned in an innocent tone of voice. Due to the steam around, Green didn't notice that Blue had her clothes on the bathroom floor and she had herself wrapped in a towel.

Green still had his face red as he shook his head, "Look… Blue, can't you get this straight? I'm a guy and you're a girl." He pointed out.

Blue sighed and shook her head as she looked up at him, "Yeah, yeah, I get the kindergarten stuff. Besides, what's so wrong for a girl to be in here with an almost nude guy? You look almost hot with that towel wrapped around your waist." She crossed her legs and smirked as she winked at him.

The spiky-haired teen knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with her flirting with him all about. When the steam lifted a little, he knew he was in big trouble now. His green eyes noticed her almost nude as well when he saw her wrapped around with a towel that covered from her breasts to halfway down her thighs which was a big sight for him.

Green grabbed Blue by the wrist and made her stand up, "Just get out! There's a door there! I need to change if you don't mind!" He exclaimed as he tried to push her to the door.

Blue looked behind her to see Green's face because she knew by now that his face had to be priceless. Before Green had a chance to push her out or for Blue to look at Green's face, they both slipped on some water that had spilled out from the shower stall. Once they opened their eyes, they soon immediately noticed the awkward position they were in. Green was on top of Blue and Blue was on the bottom. The most awkward part was, their legs were tangled in a bit of a nice position.

It was a good thing that their towels were tied to them pretty tight otherwise… Anyways! Green immediately got off of her once they both solved their tangled legs. Blue quickly got up and couldn't help but feel her face burning with embarrassment. She quickly got out and slammed the door behind her. The brunette breathed in and out quickly, _'Damn… what the hell was that?! Although… that did feel… good. Wait, no, I can't feel that way for Green…' _Blue shook her head as she walked to the bed.

The brunette then noticed a note on the bed and took it. She found something attached to it as well but she decided to read the note first:

'_Dear Green and Blue,_

_This is Prof. Oak here with a letter to you two from me. Am I thoughtful? Back to business, there is more of a reason than why you two fight with each other. Yes, you two need to get along but there's more than that. I'll have to explain once I decide the time is right to let you two out._

_BTW, if things get out of hand, use this! I only have one of these so use it wisely!_

_Prof. Oak'_

Blue looked at the attachment and then her face burned with embarrassment, "GREEN!!" She exclaimed, trying to call him out of the bathroom.

Green got out quickly as his head searched everywhere and went from side to side, "What? What is it Blue?" He questioned as he ran to her. By now, he had his pants with his boxers on. He looked at what Blue held up to his face. Green's face slowly turned red as he gripped hard on the condom his grandpa gave to them.

The blue-eyed girl looked at Green with an angered expression, "YOUR GRANDPA IS A BIG PERVERT GREEN!" She exclaimed, her loud voice being heard throughout the whole place, "No wonder you two are related, you two resemble each other in personalities as well." Blue nodded, crossing her arms.

The green-eyed boy sighed angrily and shook his head, "You're the same as my perverted grandpa Blue… you're such a pesky girl." He muttered.

Blue looked at Green before smirking and getting up. She grabbed the condom and walked up to Green. This confused him a lot before he suddenly realized what she was up to when Blue wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know… you're so right Green." She tiptoed up to his earlobe and whispered the following sentence, "Why don't we use this now? It is a gift you know…" Blue smirked, knowing she just got him dead-on.

Green was turning red especially since he was shirtless and don't forget, Blue was nearly nude due to the towel wrapped around her petite body. He gulped a little before shaking his head and grabbed her shoulders, "Blue… no way am I going to do it to you or while I'm at this age! Now…" He pushed her on the bed and covered his face with his hand as he tried to get the blush off, "Why don't you use the shower first since you're in a need to?" He pointed behind him with a glare to her.

The brunette frowned as she got up and stuck her tongue at him, "You're no fun Green." She nodded before winking at him. When she entered the bathroom, she threw his shirt at him, "I think you might need that just in case… I might be too much for you to handle." Blue winked once again before slipping in the bathroom to do her business.

His green-eyes glared at the bathroom door Blue had just entered as he slipped on his black shirt. He shook his head as he sat on the bed and growled a little. It was a good thing that now that she was busy in the shower, he had some alone time to think. It bothered him that Blue could mess with his mind however she wanted to and the way she did just now, it got him pretty good. He shook his head as he let out a sigh, _'Gramps… look what you've gotten me into! I could've just dealt with Yellow but it just __**had**__ to be her!' _Green complained in his mind.

The sixteen year old shook his head as he grabbed the remote and started watching some random channels. He sighed, stuck in his mind and wondering if he could do anything to counterattack them like a Pokémon can do. Green just kept on waiting until that maybe he could try to play at her level. No, it was nearly impossible for him to do. Maybe or maybe not, who knows? He could pull it off but was it really him doing it all? No, that wasn't Green's style at all… or was it? Well… he could always give it a shot, right?

Blue was still in the showers, taking a nice long bath to cool herself off. The brunette let her blue-eyes wander around the shower stall. She was deciding on how she should bother Green some more. It pleased her to no end. It was like that boy's pain was her giddy delight. She finished with her shower and when she reached out for her towel, she didn't find it, "Huh?" Blue spoke with a confused tone of voice. The brunette tried to reach for one before she noticed who took it, "GREEN!! GIVE MY DAMN TOWEL BACK THIS INSTANT!!" She had just exploded.

The spiky-haired teen was sitting on the bed just flailing Blue's towel about with a small smirk on his face, _'So… this is how it must feel like when you're in Blue's shoes… I kinda like it…' _He thought as he watched his television shows.

He noticed Blue's head pop out of the bathroom door, "Um Green… I'd like to ask one thing from you…" She spoke calmly, "GIVE ME BACK MY TOWEL NOW!!" She exclaimed.

Green just chuckled a little before walking over to the bathroom door, "Oh um… I didn't know you needed this… You had better close that door fast before I have a little sneak peak at your hot body." He winked at her as he gave her towel back.

The brunette looked at Green with a surprised look as she turned red and slammed the door behind her, _'Since when did he have the guts to flirt with me?! Humph!'_ Blue thought angrily as she used her towel and wrapped it securely around her petite body. Her face started to grow a smirk, _'Fine… I'll show you who the better flirt Green-kun…'_ She didn't dry off her hair so it was dripping.

-X-

Crystal was writing down some reports about the information the Hoenn dex-holders had brought them back. She couldn't help but notice that she was the only one in the research room and everyone else was in another room… laughing? The blue-haired teen sighed as she walked in the room and saw them watching to what seems to be an interesting movie.

She shook her head as she saw that Silver wasn't enjoying it too much. Crys sighed a little as she sat next to Silver a bit too close I might add. Silver noticed this and saw that he was on the couch with Gold sitting next to him so when Crystal sat down, it was a bit too close and a good reason, "What do you want now?" The red-head sighed as he looked at her.

Crystal looked at the television then looked at Silver, "Nothing really except a question that's been bugging me…" She looked up then at him once again, "Why is everyone here? Everyone seems interested in whatever they're watching and you don't seem you are." She nodded.

The silver-eyed teen rolled his eyes as he let out a deep breath, "The old man placed camera taps in the room he trapped Green and Blue in. How troublesome…" He shook his head as he got up, "I'm tired of watching this…" Silver told Gold and Crystal.

Gold smirked at him, "Oh… 'cause Green is going to make a move on your hot childhood friend Blue?" He questioned him.

Silver clenched his fists as he punched Gold on the head, "Don't talk about her like that!" He growled before storming out of the room.

Crystal shook her head as she looked at Gold, "C'mon Gold, you know that pisses him off." She told him with a slight glare at him.

"Oh… don't tell me now you have the hots for Silver Crys… 'cause if you do, then I've lost my only girl." Gold did an innocent look towards her.

The blue-haired teen shook her head with a slight blush. She did have to admit that Silver was cute and much more mature than Gold was though, "No I don't Gold and… you're so impossible!" She pushed him on the couch before letting out a huff of air and walking out of the room as well.

Ruby and Sapphire looked up at Gold, watching the whole argument. Gold noticed and looked at them before putting on a huge smirk, "Yup. She wants me real bad." He nodded a whole lot.

"And I thought these two were worse." Emerald rubbed his temples as he looked at Gold with a bad aura around him then at Ruby and Sapphire.

"Hey!" The two pre-teens exclaimed at him while Emerald merely shrugged and they paid their attention to the television.

The camera got to the part where Blue exclaimed 'pervert' for Oak, "Ho, ho Professor Oak… where did you find a condom?" Gold questioned him as he cockily grinned.

Professor Oak had a slight blush on him as he coughed, "I just erm… found one lying around, yeah!" He nodded quickly.

"Probably to have had something to do with Agatha." Red nudged him with a smirk as well. Everyone in the room was laughing at Oak while he just coughed with embarrassment.

-X-

"Hey Silver… you in here?" Crystal poked her head in the research part of the room. She found him just standing over her desk while skimming through her notes, "I thought you might come in here. Probably the quietest place in this whole lab." She nodded before walking over to him then standing next to him to see what he was skimming through "Oh… they're just the Hoenn Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald got info on their pokedexes." Crystal nodded.

The red-head sighed a little as he looked at Crystal, "Don't tell me you're here to annoy me as well." He looked at her with an annoyed expression.

Crystal shook her head, "No way. Besides, that's Gold's job really… do you expect me to do that?" She questioned him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well… you did call Gold and I 'punks' when you met us. Then you pretty much acted as if you were much more superior than us." Silver pointed out.

The blue-haired teen blushed with embarrassment, "Hey! I've matured a bit more than before!" She nodded as she shook her head, "Anyways… don't mind Gold. He's just Gold, a pervert and an obnoxious flirt." She nodded quickly.

"You like him don't you?" Silver asked her from out of the blue.

Crystal's eyes went wide in shock as she looked at him quickly. Her cheeks went to a quick blush, "Hey wait a sec, no I don't! I wouldn't even go out with an obnoxious pervert like him! We're both total opposites!" She exclaimed.

"Opposites do attract though." Silver plainly spoke.

The girl shook her head as her head went down, "You don't know what you're talking about Silver…" Her head shot up a little, "I'd rather pick you than Gold." She nodded before her eyes went wide once again and saw Silver's plain face turn to a small smirk.

"Heh… now, what did I just hear?" The red-head asked her.

She shook her head quickly, "No! That's not what I meant! I meant that if I had a choice, I'd rather pick you because unlike him, you're much more mature than he is!" Crystal quickly exclaimed.

Silver just coughed a little as he shook his head, "Sure… mature…" Silver sarcastically remarked before sitting down in another seat next to her.

Crystal sighed as she glared at him, "Maybe you are just as immature as Gold is!" She huffed angrily as she sat in her seat and rubbed her temples, "Just sit there quietly while I finish up the research." Crystal waved off at him while Silver shrugged, since he was usually quiet.

-X-

Blue walked over to Green from behind, her body still drenched and her hair with only her towel to cover her nude. The brunette smirked as she sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey Green… what's up?" She whispered to his ear as her lips touched his earlobe.

This made Green shiver and clench his fists but since he was a sharp boy, he knew what game she was playing,_ 'This'll be interesting…'_ He smirked a little, seeing if he could play her game better than she can dish out, "Hn… what do you want now?" Green asked, pretending to act as if she wasn't there or pretending he was bored.

Blue lifted one eyebrow, wondering why he isn't acting as though shocked or other emotions she thought of. So now, she has to bring up her game. The brunette let her arms and hands sink into his shirt down to his chest so can try to make him a little nervous, the water dripping down, "What do you think Green? You of course." She smirked, knowing that she might've caught him.

This was killing Green a little. A part of him wants to get her off of him and yell at her, the other part wants to just play along, and the last part of him… wants her bad now. The spiky-haired teen decided to go with the second part of him. He let his hands touch her elbows as he tightened his grip onto them, "Go for it." He smirked as he brought her in closer.

This had done it for Blue. It scared the brunette knowing something was wrong with Green. She let her arms quickly slip out of his shirt as she looked at him funny, "What's wrong with you Green? You were supposed to scream at me and turn red!" She exclaimed as she pointed to his face.

Green smirked at her, "Just playing your game… And I think I just won." He nodded, "Besides, you're the one who's red right now." He pointed out.

Blue slowly smirked at him, _'Fine… if you want to play my game, then you'll have to do better than that.' _She just looked at him with crossed arms before walking off into the bathroom.

* * *

- Likey? Keep on reviewing and tell other people that might like oldrivalshipping and all that jazz!! :)


	3. Chapter 3: And The Games Begin

A/N: Hey what's up peoplez? Couldn't wait till I updated this story again, right? Anyways, this is fun and interesting and this is the part where I rated this story 'M'. There's more reasons why and there's no lemon in here so don't you worry. I mean, this is only like the third chapter right? Enjoy and read and review! Thank you reviewers, **dewdropdead, Felix the Eeveetrainer, kidd dragon, RubyxSapphire, s e r e b i i - s a n, Chase Nirvs, razorsfire, Lily is Reviewing xD, **and** lalalagirl.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN PKMN!**

* * *

Chapter Three: And The Games Begin...

"Hey… I think she's coming to her senses!" Red yelled to the others who were watching some of the tapes of Blue and Green. They came to the room where Red was yelling which was the bedroom in which they were all gathered around a blonde little teen, "C'mon Yellow… you can wake up now…" His face closed in to hers by almost an inch away.

As Yellow was finally coming to her senses, her yellow eyes immediately spotted the face of the teen or known as "the battler" she always had a crush on. When she noticed that his face was about an inch away, she turned red as a cherry and tried to slow down her heart beat.

Red looked at her with a confused look, "Are you alright Yellow? You look like you have a fever." He placed his hand on her forehead, "You seem hot to me." He nodded as he took it off of her. In an instant after Red took his hand off her forehead, Yellow fainted, "Yellow? Hey Yellow…" Then Red's face went to a shocked face, "NOO! I killed Yellow!" He exclaimed, being oblivious as he was.

Gold wore a blank face to Red and shook his head, "I can't believe that's my teacher in battling…" He spoke as he watched him run around in a frantic.

"I agree… I can't believe he's my idol. I mean, he's acting like Ruby when he gets his clothes soiled!" Sapphire complained.

"Hey! My clothes are top of the line and I have a reputation for being clean." Ruby proudly remarked as he placed his fists to his sides.

-X-

It was getting dark and the games were just about to begin for the two trainers. Blue had thought up a plan to get back at Green while he was just doing the same. At once when Blue had finished from her bath, she didn't bother to dry herself off. The brunette merely kept on her towel as she walked towards the bed and waited for Green's reaction.

Green was watching the television before turning it off then noticing Blue. His face couldn't help but turn a slight pink while his green eyes tried to narrow their way out of it,_ 'Damn… how can she be this damn annoying, obnoxious… beautiful, what the hell? Snap out of it Green! You can't let her win!' _He thought angrily as he huffed a little then sat on the bed.

Blue immediately noticed the blush that swept across Green's face. She was humored by it and this just made it even better, "So Green… I see that you're enjoying the sights, huh?" She smirked lustfully at him, trying to get him to do something embarrassing.

The spiky-haired teen smirked, hatching a back up plan, "Not really…" He sounded a little depressed, "Maybe if you could take off your towel…" He suggested in an innocent tone of voice.

Blue could feel her mouth drop as soon as Green suggested a perverted idea. She shook her head as she tried to calm down. She wanted to be the one to torture him, not the reverse! Blue lifted an eyebrow as she stared at him before she crawled up to him from behind, "Not if you take off your shirt and everything along that goes with it." She seductively spoke in his ear.

Green tried to make no signs of him wanting to give in. He knew she was trying her hardest to win the game but not this time to him. After all, it was usually the male species of humans that seduce the females, right? He felt her hands, very soft hands, crawl underneath his shirt, making him have goosebumps on his skin. Green wanted to moan a little bit to the spark she was producing on him but he couldn't seeing that if he did, Blue would most definitely win.

The green-eyed teen started to examine the position he was in. He started to think it through before wearing a smirk then he turned around and softly pushed Blue on the bed while he was on top of her. This caused the brunette to turn as red as you can possibly imagine. Blue started to panic in her mind, wondering what he was going to do.

Suddenly, she felt Green's lips on her ear as he leaned his body on to hers, "You really shouldn't tempt a boy like this Blue…" He whispered to her, "And by the looks on your face, it seems that I'm winning. You of all people wouldn't give up on a game that you're the master of." Green smirked at her but before he thought of anything else, he didn't what had overcome him when he started to nibble on the bottom of her earlobe.

The brunette suddenly took a shiver as she felt his teeth coming into her ear lobe. She couldn't help it but moan a little to the pleasure. Blue couldn't believe this was happening but she thought Green was taking it a little too far,_ 'No! I can't let him win! N-No… w-why am I… e-enjoying it?' _She thought as small moans escaped through her lips.

Green found control of himself quickly as he got up and stared at Blue with a surprise look on his face. He didn't know what emotion took over him like that. He could probably figure that it was the emotion of lust. He just sat on the opposite end of the bed while Blue just laid there, completely shocked while her heart wouldn't stop beating extremely fast.

He took off his shirt then entered the bed before looking at Blue, "You might want to put some clothes on and try to sleep now." Green pointed out as he turned to her, acting like his normal self and as if nothing had happened.

The brunette sat up then glared at Green. She had never been this humiliated in her life! Blue walked and got her night robe and tightened it around her waist before entering the same bed as him. She sighed a little before growling a little, 'That's it! You're not going to win this game Green!' Blue exclaimed in her mind but before falling asleep, her fingers to her earlobe and touched it a little, shivering a little from what happened earlier.

-X-

The morning dawned on the lab which signaled the other to wake up. Blue woke up a little late then saw that the person who was supposed to be there wasn't. She wondered a little before her ears picked up the shower room being used. Her mind found a way to get back at him for what he did to her last night.

The brunette entered the bathroom but this time, she was going to play the game to the extremes that Green might get an erection which would be hilarious for the girl. Blue wore a lustful look on her face before she dropped her robe on the ground. Her nude body couldn't be seen since all the steam had made it nearly impossible to see in them.

As Green was putting on his shampoo in his drenched dark brown hair, he didn't notice Blue entering the same shower stall as him. Boy, was he in a great surprise. After he finished only did he notice that when he was trying to get some soap, he grabbed something… soft? Wait, what soft thing could that be when he soap was hard?

When Green squeezed it the soft and plush round object, his green eyes opened up and found that it belonged to someone who he might have to kill now. His face turned as red as a cherry as he saw the steam disappear only a little bit to see blue eyes staring at him lustfully. He quickly released her breast and quickly backed up against the shower stall tiles, "B-Blue?!" Green exclaimed surprised.

Blue fluttered her eyes and smirked at him, "Oh… I didn't know you were still in here Green…" She spoke oh so innocently as she walked up to him.

Green was flustered as he now saw that Blue was almost in touching distance with him, "You better get out of here Blue! This is going too far!" He ordered her, losing his cool.

The brunette simply ignored him as she placed her fingers on his bare chest, "Mm… What about yesterday night? Wasn't that going a little too far?" She pointed out before her breast lightly skimmed across Green's chest. That made him shiver a little which Blue noticed, "You like that don't you?" She questioned with a seductive tone.

Green clenched his fists as he kept on turning red, as she kept on advancing towards him, "Blue… you need to get out of here now!" He exclaimed out of patience.

Blue smirked, knowing now that she has won the game. Green completely lost the game today and hopefully wouldn't try to play her game again, "So Green… what happened to your flirtatious side? I can't believe you've lost it." She smirked as her breasts once again skimmed his chest.

The green-eyed teen let out a sigh as he shivered once more to the touch. He did lose the game but he knew how to turn the tables around. Green put on a serious face towards her, "I told you to get out pesky girl." He ordered her as he now walked up to her. Then he knew he had control of the game once more. Green gripped Blue by the wrists as he stared at her good, _'Nice body…' _He couldn't help but comment in his mind.

Blue was taken back by surprise as she stared at Green. She couldn't help but blush furiously since his manhood was close to her womanhood. She struggled to get free but his grip on her wrists were a bit too strong for her, "Green… release me now…" Blue gritted her teeth, glaring at him directly to his green eyes.

He shook his head, "You wanted this, didn't you?" Green questioned her as his forehead touched her forehead, "I can tell by the looks of this, I'm winning." He smirked at her but before any more action could take place, Blue suddenly tripped on a bar of soap she was standing on. Green quickly tried to grab her but in the end, he tripped too.

Green looked at what had happened. He did end up catching her but in the end, they found their lips on top of each others. The two didn't know what to do when this happened. They were shivering because when Green had caught her, there was **major **physical contact. They didn't know what to do as they just stared at each other with shocks on their faces.

-X-

"So Red… do you think you can teach me now?!" Sapphire was busy bugging Red to help her hone her battling skills.

Red scratched the back of his head as he was being dragged to the outside, "Uh Sapphire… I need to be back there to watch over Yellow in case she comes back to life." He pointed out with an oblivious look on his face.

She growled at him, "She's not dead and you're going to teach me!" Sapphire just kept dragging him without hesitation.

"Aw c'mon Saph, let the poor guy go." Ruby spoke out loud as he followed her.

Red smiled, entwining his fingers together, "Listen to your boyfriend, please?" He asked her with a puppy dog look on his face.

The brunette released Red but after punching him square on the head, "No! You're not going unless you teach me some of your battle techniques like you did with Gold!" She whined at him then looked at Ruby, "And he's not my boyfriend." She pouted at him.

Ruby wrapped his arm around Sapphire's shoulder, "Yeah, we're just close friends who knew each other since we were small kids." He nodded.

This got Sapphire's attention quickly, "Wait, do you remember now?! The incident before we faced Kyogre and Groudon?" She questioned him.

Ruby just laughed a little as he smiled at her, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I mean, you keep on talking about that issue since we met Emerald." He nodded his head.

"You're an idiot Ruby! Can't you get it through your thick skull?! Can't you even remember our confession to each other?!" Sapphire grabbed the collar of his shirt and shook him violently.

"What confession?!" Ruby was being harassed by Sapphire and was getting quite dizzy from her violence. Sapphire huffed a little before throwing Ruby down on the ground, "Hey! You just got my pants and shirt dirty!" Ruby complained as he got up and tried to wash them off.

Sapphire shook her head and glared at him, "You're the sissiest boy that I've ever met!" She exclaimed before crossing her arms then stormed off in rage, completely forgetting why she was out there which left Ruby with a sigh and Red with a blank look.

"Man… you must have amnesia bad." Red commented as he looked at Ruby.

Ruby shook his head, "No… it's not amnesia." With that simply said, he walked off to the lab as well where Red simply followed behind.

-X-

Coming back from the little side story, we now zoom in onto the awkward moment bestowed upon Blue and Green. They were looking at each other, the feeling about their nude bodies touching so as the water pelted against them felt so… exhilarating. As soon as reality hit Blue, she quickly got up from his grasp, "I-I-I b-better go and w-w-wait…" She stuttered and left quickly, taking a towel with her.

Green got to his senses and turned red after she left. He slammed his fist onto the bathroom wall as he tried to stop his heart from beating any faster,_ 'W-What the hell w-was that?!_' He thought trying to clear his thoughts from thinking anymore lustful thoughts.

Blue was lying on the bed, so caught up in her own lustful thoughts. She as well was trying to forget them and trying to stop her heart from beating anymore faster than it should. The brunette let out a small sigh then got up and walked to the mirror outside the bathroom. She looked at herself, _'W-Why is this happening? T-This is so s-stupid! I-I shouldn't think of G-Gre-Green like that…_' Great, she couldn't even say his name right without stuttering.

The spiky-haired teen emerged from the bathroom and when he did, the two only looked at each other. They quickly turned their heads away from each other, not bearing to see the other's face. Green drew in a deep breath before speaking, "I-I think it's y-y-your turn." He walked off quite fast before going to get his clothes.

Blue sighed then walked in the bathroom, _'I-I think the game… just ended in a draw…'_ She thought before soaking herself in the warm bath waters.

* * *

- Likey? Remember to press the review button!

Also, go to my profile page cause you might wanna see it.


	4. Chapter 4: And Emotions Arise

A/N: Hey I'm back! Isn't that great? :3 Anywayz, I'm sorry if this chapter may not seem as funny or something but I tried real hard to give you back a good story! I'm just extremely exhausted and there were many times that I had writers' block which was major torment. Don't you hate that? Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I thank the reviewers! **Webby, RubyxSapphire, Lily is Reviewing xD, Felix the Eeveetrainer, Kidd Dragon, Chase Nirvs, **and **razorsfire**!

EDITED- Oh yeahs, I fixed the scene changes. Sorries but coming back from band camp has fried ma brain. -.-;

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!**

* * *

Chapter Four: And Emotions Arise...

A week had passed since Blue and Green were trapped inside the torturous chamber I mean, wonderful room. The trainers on the outside of the room had been enjoying their break quite well and were enjoying, with the exception of Silver and Crystal, the videos that starred Blue and Green. There were some awkward moments that they had to look away but it still entertained them.

Crystal had a giant stack of research papers in her arms that when she was walking towards the research room, she had knocked into someone who very much annoyed her to death, Gold, "Ow… Gold, watch where you're going next time…" She frowned at him before bending over to pick up the scattered papers everywhere in the hall.

Gold just sighed at the girl before hatching a thought. His face slowly grew to a smirk as he bent over and 'accidentally' placed his hand on hers when he was going to reach for a paperwork she was after next, "Oops… sorry 'bout that Crys." He smirked at her before speaking some more, "Hey… what's say we go on out tonight? Ya know, just the two of us." Gold grinned at her.

The blue-haired teen looked up at Gold with a slight blush on her cheeks, "W-What?" She questioned, trying to see any trickery he may be up to. The girl let out a sigh as she gathered half of the paperwork while Gold had the other half, "Gold… I'm sorry but… I just can't." She answered him truthfully before walking down the hall.

Gold quickly caught up to her, "Hey, hey! Why not?" He questioned her as he stacked the other half on hers.

"Oof…" Crystal squatted a little due to the heavy paperwork, "I have so much paperwork to do tonight and I don't think it would help if I let more of it pile up." She nodded.

Gold frowned at her, "Ya know something? You need to lighten up a bit and not get so serious in your work or you won't have any fun at all." He explained to her.

"Gold… I'm serious. Besides, if you had noticed, I've been out most of the time with a friend and thus explaining this large paperwork and more research." Crystal glared at him.

"So who is this 'friend'? Last I checked, Yellow is knocked out cold, Emerald has been staying inside the television room with us with the two lovebirds and Silver isn't the friendly type." Gold crossed his arms and nodded quickly.

Crystal glared at him, "You know something Gold? This is just pissing me off! Yellow and Emerald aren't my only friends you know! Silver and I, for the most part, are getting along just like best friends would!" She exclaimed at him before storming off to the research room and quickly locking it.

Gold clenched his fists as he was banging on the door to get in but he stopped when he heard some laughter and giggling, _'What the…?'_ He thought as his amber eyes peeked through the door hole.

-X-

In the room, we can see Blue sitting on the bed, trying to avoid gazes of Green. Since the day they declared the game a draw, things have started to get awkward between the two teenagers. Blue's cheeks were filled with slight blush due to looking at Green. Things can't get any worse between the two. Before the whole room incident, they used to be nothing more than friends or friendly rivals.

Green sighed as he spotted Blue from the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe that after one whole week had passed and not a single argument had arose from the two teenagers. What more, he couldn't believe that his grandpa wouldn't let them out yet which irritated him more. He sat in the chair next to the table as he tapped his fingers on it.

Blue sighed as she got up from the bed and walked to the mini refrigerator next to the television to grab something to eat. She opened it up to get something then heard something from Green, "Hey, get me a soda while you're at it." Green called from behind.

"Why can't you get it?" Blue questioned him with an annoyed voice.

"'Cause it's pointless seeing that you're there already." Green rolled his eyes at her from behind.

Blue sighed a little before grabbing her stuff and the soda. She slammed the door behind her then slammed the soda in front of Green, "Here ya go." She rolled her blue eyes at him.

"What's her problem…?" The spiky-haired teen muttered rolling his green eyes at her before opening the soda lid. In an instant, the soda started to fizz and soon erupted a big amount of soda at the teenager's face. When it was finished, there was only half of a soda and a girl laughing her butt off. Green growled a little as he took a towel and wiped his face, "Pesky girl…" He muttered.

"You're so gullible!" Blue exclaimed as she held her sides, "Only an idiotic boy would open a soda can from me!" She explained before lying on the bed.

Green got up then sat next to Blue which got her silent immediately. It confused her to no ends. The spiky-haired teen looked her in the eye as Blue tried to find a way out of the awkward gaze. Five minutes had passed and Green smirked at her as he got up, "That's very… interesting…" He walked back to the table leaving Blue confused.

She frowned at him, "What were you doing?" Blue demanded.

"Nothing that should worry you." He replied cockily.

"You were smirking out of the blue and I demand to know what you're up to!" Blue had her fists clenched as she placed them on her sides.

Green sighed, "Let me spell it out for you… N-O-T-H-I-N-G." He nodded as he leaned in his seat and let his green eyes wander up at the ceiling.

"If you don't tell me… I won't give your Pokémon back to you." This got Green's attention quickly. He sat up and looked at his waist in a frantic search for his now missing pokeballs that were in Blue's fingers. He glared at the teen.

"Give my Pokémon back to me now Blue." Green got up and held out his hand in front of her face, "Now." He demanded, his green eyes piercing through her blue eyes.

Blue smirked as she got up and faced him, "Not unless you tell me what you were doing back there." She moved her body up to his until they were in physical contact. She ignored the chills she was receiving from the physical contact she was now having with Green.

The spiky-haired teen ignored his chills as well and fought as hard as he can against the blush that was trying to form on his face. Unfortunately for him, a small color of pink formed on his face. He growled lowly as he looked down at Blue, "I was doing nothing Blue and if I wasn't, I won't tell you." Green smirked down at her.

The brunette frowned up at Green before a smirk replaced the frown. She started to press herself against his body which got Green a little nervous. It wasn't too long before she got him up against the corner of the room. Blue smirked even more knowing she got him where she wanted him. Her game was back up. She let her fingers crawl on his chest, "Now Green dear… you have to tell me… It's not right to leave a girl hanging on something." Blue had herself against him as her face was only inches away from his. She was on her tiptoes, waiting for an answer.

Green was glaring at Blue seeing that she was now regaining her confidence and her old self, "You're such an obnoxious woman…" He muttered to her before he started to hatch an idea that could mostly get him out of the situation but leave lingering questions in the air until they get out of the torture chamber his grandpa placed them in.

Blue looked up at him with a questioning look, "Green? What're you-" Before she finished, she found Green's lips on hers. This was too much to take in as Blue tried hard to fight off the temptation to kiss him back. The brunette was growling against the kiss as she soon found Green's arms around her waist which was making it hard to escape.

The green eyed teen knew he had found his way out of the subject. He smirked in the kiss as he was about to end it but something made him disconnect from his mind and his body. His body started to take action while his mind said _'no'_. Green's hands crawled into Blue's hair, his fingers roaming freely through her nicely combed chocolate brown hair. Blue was taking this not to well. She wanted him to stop but a part of her… liked it and his touch.

The brunette couldn't take much more of this before she found herself giving into her desires. She started to kiss him back but this one wasn't a mere peck on the lips. It was more of a passionate and lustful kiss. Green found himself in shock that after a mere twenty seconds that passed, she was kissing him back but with more force. He wanted to stop as well but he couldn't find a way to connect his mind back to his body as well as Blue.

It was weird since the two knew that they just merely despised each other in every way they were but… was there some hidden feelings that were masked by their mere hatred towards each other? There were some times when Green saved Blue's butt and vise versa. There were even some times when there were some awkward moments between the two such as Green collapsing on Blue.

Finally, their minds found the way back to their bodies in which the two teenagers immediately stopped kissing and backed away, well Blue did, from each others with wild stares towards each other. They were just drawn back from the way the two were kissing each other. The two looked at each other and found that the two were blushing hard that they couldn't even describe the colors on their faces.

Blue was shivering and found chills on her skin as she looked at Green. The brunette quickly ran towards the bathroom and tried to hold herself in from the quick emotions that were rushing through her body. Emotions such as lust, confusion, humiliation, embarrassment, and… love? No, that was impossible, I mean, Blue love or like Green? That was insane, right?

Green on the other hand was confused so much as he glared at the bathroom that Blue was in. He sighed as he walked to the bed and let himself lie on it, letting his green eyes wander aimlessly towards the ceiling. Emotions were pouring out of him like what was happening with Blue. He shook his head to his emotions. I mean seriously… Green love or like Blue? It was never going to work, right?

_'Dammit Blue!_' Green cursed in his mind,_ 'She never gave my Pokémon back to me!'_ He growled in his mind as he grabbed a pillow and squeezed it in his hands.

-X-

_'Ugh… w-where am I?'_ A young blonde teen arose from her deep sleep or much as you say, unconsciousness. Her yellow eyes searched throughout the room she was in. She then remembered what happened when she woke up the first time from being a statue, _'Red! No… don't faint again…'_ Yellow held her head, trying to stop the nausea she was feeling.

"Hey Red! I think your girlfriend is coming to her senses!" Sapphire yelled as her head was popping into the room.

Red quickly ran into the room and saw Yellow widely awake, "Yellow! You're not dead!" He exclaimed happily as he gave her a quick hug.

"Easy Red… don't get an orgasm now." Gold walked in the room.

Red and Yellow looked at Gold confused, "What's an 'orgasm'?" They both questioned him which made Sapphire blush to the question and Gold laugh his ass off.

"Nothing, nothing you should know." Sapphire waved it off as she smiled nervously.

"Yeah, 'cause she gets them around moi." Gold smirked at Sapphire which made the young trainer growl at Gold. In a few minutes, he was beaten senseless and hung on a tree.

Red blinked twice at the girl's fury reaction, "Note… never make Sapphire angry." He muttered then looked at Yellow, "You're awake!" He smiled.

Yellow blushed a little then looked down at the ground, "Wait…" Her head popped up and looked around, "Where's Blue and Green?" She asked him.

"They're trapped in a room by Professor Oak." Red nodded, "Hey, follow me to the room! We're watching whatever they're doing in that room." He grabbed Yellow by the wrist so she could come quicker to the next room.

-X-

Blue finally had enough courage to get out of the bathroom to try and face the outcome of what may happen. She didn't know what the weird feelings were that were building in her stomach as she saw Green sleeping on the bed. _'Get over it Blue… He isn't your type anyways…' _The brunette thought as she looked at Green once more. Her heart started to beat faster and faster in which she didn't know why. Her face was starting to feel hotter than usual. Blue felt her emotions building and building which she hated so much.

_'Stop thinking about it Blue! He's just another guy you'll get over in a day!_' Blue was starting to get stubborn on herself as she sat next to Green's sleeping form. She closed her eyes as she tried to stop her heart from beating anymore faster, _'This is just in my head… right? This isn't real, these are just fake emotions!'_ Blue fought against herself.

_'Explain the Butterfrees in your stomach.'_ A voice struck in her mind.

_'Who is that?'_ Blue questioned in an antagonistic voice.

_'Your conscience. Jeez, for a clever thief, you're not too smart are ya?'_

_'Shut up and what do you mean?'_

_'The Butterfrees that are fluttering in your stomach genius.' _Blue held her stomach and felt helpless to the fluttering that was happening in her stomach. It was bad enough that her heart was beating faster than usual and now… her stomach? She looked down at Green and the fluttering in her stomach only got stronger.

_'He's not the right guy for me though!' _Blue exclaimed in her mind.

_'Yeah and I'm not right about the fluttering in your stomach.' _The voice retorted in a sarcastic tone of voice.

_'He's just another guy, how would you know?!' _Blue questioned.

_'Cause, when you had a 'crush' on one guy, you don't feel your heart pounding harder than usual or your stomach fluttering with Butterfrees.' _

Blue looked down at Green and closed her eyes tight to try and leave out the voice but it only got stronger. She clenched her fists before she gave in and sighed. She couldn't fight the Butterfrees that were only getting stronger in her stomach nor her pounding heart,_ 'I… I guess I do like Green… a lot…' _She sighed as she brought her knees to her chest and buried her head in her knees.

_'Told ya so!'_ The voice exclaimed in her head.

_'Shut up… you're not making this any easier.'_ Blue muttered and growled in her head as she just sat there and silently fell asleep.

-X-

After Gold got himself down from the tree, he was starting to get pissed off from what happened earlier of what he saw through the door hole. He clenched his fists as he sat against the couch and had his fist in the couch arm. He grumbled a little then noticed Silver and Crystal walking next to each other as they entered the room Gold was in. Silver immediately noticed Gold's bad mood, "What is it?" He questioned him.

"What is it with both of you?" Gold retorted as he didn't turn to face them.

Crystal let out an annoyed sigh, "Gold… if it's about earlier, come on, you're being a baby." She crossed her arms at him.

Gold got up and faced the two trainers, "It's not that. It's what I might've heard or saw of what you two did in the room!" He exclaimed and stormed out which left an unresponsive Silver and a blushing-crazy Crystal.

"Well… he's lost it." Silver shrugged and walked out of the room while Crystal just watched him leave as well.

"That's just great…" Crystal muttered as she walked out as well.

* * *

- Hey, you see that little box down there? Yah, that one. Hit the 'Submit Review' button right away!


	5. Chapter 5: And The Anger Heats Up

**Author's News:** Hey what's up all?! I'm am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in the longest time! Anways, here's the newest one! You won't expect more updates as this one was lucky for you all! I'm going to finish this story up along with Whispering Pain then spend some time on my other stories and upcoming ones! I'm not entirely back but still! :P Also, to this chapter, not too much humor but some drama in it. Hope you're not disappointed!

**_**WARNING** LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT_**

**_

* * *

_**

And The Anger Heats Up...

"Oof!" The young teenage blonde grunted as she tripped over a rock while her Butterfree net fell out of hands. She slowly got up and dusted herself from the dust she might've picked up after that nasty but not-so-bad fall.

"You alright Yellow?" The girl turned her head to the voice she adored so much. The well-known teenager namely Red, "I saw you fall and I just wanted to make sure you weren't really hurt." The raven-haired boy smiled as he caught up to the girl. He noticed her face turn from a pasty skin color to a red blush but being as he is as Red, he was oblivious to the blush and mistook it for a sick color, "Wait Yellow… are ya sick?" He asked as he placed his hand on her forehead.

Yellow merely turned to a deeper red as she felt the temperature of Red's hand seep into her forehead. This made her dizzy as she tried hard not to try and collapse like last time when she was coming out of her deep sleep from being a statue. The young girl quickly pushed away the warm hand that was Red as she got up and shook her head, "I-I-I'm fine R-R-Red… re-really." She nodded quickly before running away.

Red sat dumbstruck in awe as he watched the younger girl run back to the laboratory. He looked at the net that was now under his hand before grasping it and sighing in frustration, "Argh! Why does she keep turning red?! I don't get it!" He exclaimed to the blue skies as Pidgies flew across the vast skies.

-X-

The day didn't go so well for the two trainers still stuck in the room, especially for Blue. She was trying very hard to get rid of these feelings but they just wouldn't go away. Every time Green would crack a smile, just even a small one, her face would go red as a cherry while her heart wouldn't stop trying to escape her chest.

The brunette was merely sitting down on the bed, trying very hard to get rid of these feelings but it was extremely hard seeing that she's stuck with her major crush in a room for who knows when. She felt her eyelids get heavier by the second because last night she had a rough night. Sleeping with someone you like a lot isn't really easy.

Blue kept waking up because of the warmth she felt whenever Green accidentally touched her in 'places' you wouldn't want to know. At the morning, the brunette sighed as she got up, bags underneath her eyes. She felt a brush of movement next to her to indicate the spiky-haired teen waking up as well. As he did, his green eyes opened up and noticed the bags under her eyes.

"What happened?" He couldn't help but ask as his fingers rubbed the bags. Blue turned red at his touch as she quickly jumped out of the bed. He simply wore a confused look before noticing the red coloring that took over her face. His face watched the red spread before his lips formed a smirk with the help of his eyebrows to add effect.

The brunette noticed quickly and glared at the cocky teenager right in front of her, "That's none of your concern!" She pouted as she crossed her arms angrily.

"I think it is actually…" Green cupped her chin in his hands as he stared at her deep in her blue eyes that signifies who she was. The brunette couldn't help but feel as if she was melting in his touch but she managed resist falling in his arms.

Her hands wrapped tightly around his wrists then she brought his face closer to his, "Don't you dare play games with me again Green…" She gritted her teeth with a nasty glare added in as well.

"What is this 'game' you speak of?" The brown-haired teen smirked as he let his lips stay on the tips of hers, his breath whirling in her mind.

Blue couldn't take it anymore before grabbing the boy's head, "Let's see who will come out as the victor…" She whispered to him, her breath whirling against his lips. The warmth of the fresh breath was soon cut short as she slammed her lips unto his own which surprised him immensely. There were heavy pants between the two teenagers but it would seem Blue was winning this fight.

As she brought him backwards, Green decided he wouldn't let her win this at all. He pushed her back with angry and passionate kisses. His hands roamed down her body while she had her hands on his back, her nails clawing but no damage was done as he had his clothes on. Once the spiky-haired teenager had her pinned to the wall, Blue struggled but as her feet came stomping on the ground, she yelped but was quickly cut short by Green's kisses.

There was crushed mechanical pieces as Blue came in dominant against Green. She tackled him to the bed where she was on top of him. This was surprise to the young boy. His green eyes came in contact with her simple blue eyes. There was nothing but anger and lust that sparked in their eyes. Soon enough, Green wrapped his arms around the petite girl's wrists and in one swift movement, pinned her underneath him.

Only silence between the two before Blue spoke, "Do your worse you asshole…" She whispered in true anger, her lips shimmering from the saliva that happened between those angry and lustful kisses.

"Don't worry…" Green angrily spoke while gritting his teeth, "I intend to." He quickly covered her mouth with his own, tongues entwining in a heated lust of anger and passion.

-X-

Silver had his hands behind his head while the young blue-haired teenager walked right besides him. The two, more like Crystal, were in awkward silence before Crys spoke up, "You hear that Blue and Green crushed the camera that was planted in their room, right?" She questioned him with a small whistle added in as well.

"Yeah." Silver replied shortly.

"Why aren't you mad or something?" Crystal stopped in her tracks which made the red-head stop too.

Silver fell quiet after the question, "… I won't answer." He simply replied.

Crystal examined his face before she let out a small sigh, "What do you think Gold saw through that door?" She questioned him.

Silver shrugged before his silver eyes noticed Gold in the next room, "Go and ask him." He nodded.

Gold quickly noticed Silver and Crys then he crossed his arms, "What do you two want now?" He questioned in an icy tone.

"What did you exactly see through that hole?" Crystal demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

The raven-haired teenager rolled his amber eyes, "Fine… I'll tell you." He spoke in a cold tone, "I heard that you two didn't need me anymore. That you two would be better off without me since you two are together now and the fact that you were just about ready to give Silver over there a blow job!" He spat at the two.

Crys and Silver exchanged glances with each other before Silver closed his eyes and held a fist up to his mouth, coughing a little while Crystal turned red and twitched before looking at the red-head, "I told you! Why did you have to smirk and give a cocky reply?!" She angrily questioned him, her face still red with both anger and embarrassment.

The red-had shrugged with a smug look, "You know you did like that." He simply replied.

Crystal was about ready to smack him before she quickly remembered that Gold was there, still with the misunderstanding that she was about to… well, I don't have to type it twice, do I? She coughed before walking up to him, "Gold, if you would, I'll explain it to you. You might have looked or peeked through at the wrong time." She nodded before giving the tale.

-X-

_Crystal angrily slammed the door behind her with her foot because of the way Gold had angered her. She couldn't believe the likes of him! The blue-haired girl let out a small sigh as she noticed Silver as he was balancing a pencil on his fingertip. She let out a sigh before walking up to him, "Sometimes, I just can't stand Gold. I don't know how you can, with him as your best friend and all." She nodded behind the stack full of papers in her arms._

_Silver let out a sigh, "I don't know either but we can't say we don't need him." He nodded._

_"Yeah… you're right. Won't it be silly if we said 'we don't need that stupid Gold' anymore?" She giggled a little at the thought of it._

_The red-head in turn smirked only a little before the pencil slipped from his fingertips and landed in front of Crystal, "Hey… watch out for that-"_

_"Watch out for wha-" Before she could finish, she quickly slipped on the pencil as it made her fall with the papers dispersed around the room. Once the blue-haired teenager landed, she found herself in quite a predicament. The girl opened her eyelids to see Silver with his arms outstretched, as if he were to try and catch her which he only managed to get her arms. _

_She looked around to see that she was between Silver's legs while her face was directly in front of his… let's call it 'his pride'. Crystal turned bright red when she looked up to see Silver's face. The red-head examined her for a few moments before a small smirk slowly crawled up into his face, "GAH!" The blue-haired girl quickly yelped and jumped from the little 'position.'_

-X-

Silver and Crystal simply stared the other way with embarrassed looks on their faces, the scarlet red taking over their normal skin colors. Gold on the other hand was just cracking up, "It's not funny!" Crystal exclaimed before she started to chase him down the hall.

"It's not funny Crys!" Gold laughed, running away from her wrath, "It's hilarious!" He exclaimed as they ran outside.

Silver just stood there with a blank expression then noticed that Crystal dropped something. He looked down to see it was one of her star earrings. He blinked then picked it up and thought about returning it to her but… _'Eh… I'll just give it to her when she's done killing Gold._' He shrugged at the thought then walked the other way.

-X-

Soon, as the two teenagers released everything that was bottled up, the lust and passion only became animal instinct. Nothing could stop the two from these actions. Their minds had far long drifted away from their bodies. At this animal instinct, their lips fought for dominance, groaning and moaning escaped their lips in an attempt to lead.

Green had her where he wanted her and pinned her this time with his hips against hers, the need growing between his two legs. You wouldn't call this rape would you, if you were doing this out of anger? Well, the spiky-haired teenager ripped off her robe with enough force to expose what his need truly needs however, he didn't stop the kisses unto her.

Blue felt the nudity of her chest being exposed to this… monster as she would describe him. She moved her arms down to his chest, her nails soon digging deep in his skin, making Green groan louder and louder by the second.

Green knew that this would be pointless if he didn't do anything to her yet with clothes on. He threw away on the ground his clothes on the ground, leaving him bare naked on top of the blue-eyed brunette. Still kissing her, he quickly took her panties and tossed them aside, the growing need now begging to have what it wants… her virginity.

Only eyes of anger, of the untamed Pokémon, just looked at each other. He put his hands over her knees and forced them to be apart. Neither of them told one another…

Never cared for their first time…

Didn't ask if it would hurt…

Not a care if they would enjoy it…

Green took the advantage and forcefully entered her. The two had ceased kissing as the noises of pain and pleasure were the only sounds of the room. Not caring if he was hurting her, he sped up, the responses from her were getting louder and louder by the second. Her nails were digging deeper until blood shed from his back which was the response he was getting of what she was feeling. Complete hatred.

He wanted to torment her even more as his face moved on her neck, his teeth soon biting her hard, making a mark on her neck. Blue groaned louder as she quickly bit his earlobe, making him groan louder as he kept moving inside of her. He started to feel her insides contract with his which indicated that it was getting to an end.

With some of his powerful thrusts, he made her final scream mute while feeling her body tremble under him. Feeling that her body started to relax, he looked down at her. She was so sleepy now and soon, fell asleep underneath him.

Green came out of her and felt sleepy as well before he laid her besides him, his senses coming back to him. Then it just hit him that he had done it. With Blue out of all people! Soon, he slipped next to her and whispered in her ear, "I won." Then sleep overcame the young teenager.

* * *

How was it? Review please!


	6. Chapter 6: And It Was Just A Ghost

**A/N: Okies I'm back, well I have Spring Break so I decided to get some catch up for some of my stories like this one! :) Anyways, I am working on Whispering Pain as well so just wait for that patiently and yeah, we're set to go!**

**QUICK NOTE: I quickly rushed this but I hope you get the point of this :)**

**Thank you for all those who have reviewed! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

And It Was Just A Ghost

Morning quickly struck the Kanto region as everyone soon woke up grumpy with emotions flooding, especially in the room of two horny teenagers. With a headache arising in the head of a sixteen-year old brunette, she soon came to realize that everything she thought that had happened really didn't. The blue-eyed teenager woke up earlier than usual (which was at midnight) and found the cause of the weird horny dream of her and Green having sex.

FLASHBACK

_As the final climax pushed its way through, Blue quickly awoke with a fright and some disgust at midnight to find that outside her window, she found a mysterious ghost Pokemon in the room. She wondered what it was doing but besides her, she examined her bed and the boy next to her. The brunette quickly jumped out of the bed with red filling her cheeks._

_She had some nasty little… "mayonnaise" all over her hands from the brown-haired teenager next to her. Blue quickly ran to the bathroom to wash it all off to find that the ghost Pokemon just laughed at her. She quickly turned around not amused by the laughter that was vexing her to catch it and beat the Pokemon to who knows where._

_'This is good… just good…' Blue smirked as she summoned one of her Pokemon to help catch this ghost Pokemon. _

_A blinding light flashed the bathroom…_

END OF FLASHBACK

The brunette had played around with her newly caught Pokemon. She had no idea what type of Pokemon it was only that it was a ghost. She let out a small sigh as she placed it in her belt pockets and glanced over her shoulder to see that Green was waking up. She giggled as she saw that Green noticed the little 'mess' he made.

Green's eyes widened with red coloring the rest of his face. If it wasn't bad enough, he noticed Blue snickering while standing about two feet from the bed, "So… had fun doing it with me?" She questioned as she winked at him which only made him redder. It started to smell which got Blue spasmodic about the disgusting scent.

"Alright, alright!" A now wrathful Green exclaimed, "I'll clean it up pesky girl! Besides, it's not like you smell also." Green smirked which vexed Blue but he was right. She made faces of disgust as she quickly ran to the bathroom to wash off the scent of his… masculinity.

Blue stripped herself of her clothes to wash herself off. She let out a small sigh however, somehow feeling that this dream felt so real. Then again, it was the fault of that damn ghost Pokemon. Her blue eyes were filled with intense anger towards her newly caught Pokemon. The little creature inside the ball felt the anger towards it.

-*-

"Hmm…" Professor Oak murmured, watching the recent tape containing last night's footage. He squinted his eyes, mostly because of the interesting Pokemon that Blue caught at midnight. Although, the murmuring words from his grandson and the mischievous girl were really explicit, he found that this was a whole new Pokemon probably only found in the Sinnoh region. This made him very interested in studying this ghastly creature.

However, this could create some issue as he knew that Blue and Green have had it with each other, even being stuck with each other in a room for how long now? Professor Oak let out a small sigh, leaving him with two decisions:

One, he could always keep them together in a room until they got along. This would mean more peace between the dex holders and more quiet time for him to keep him to his studies. However, this could take forever as the two are barely getting along, if you consider sexual teasing a good thing of getting along.

Two, he could get a deal with Blue and that would be to trade them their freedom for Professor Oak to study this fascinating creature. On a positive note, he could open a new door to studying this new generation of Pokemon. Unfortunately, this would mean unleashing heated arguments between the two senior trainers.

Professor Oak scratched his head before making his decision as he curled his hand into a fist and slammed it onto the palm of his other hand. He bit the bottom of his lip, knowing that this would be the right decision, "For the good of Pokemon!" The old man exclaimed, feeling that his decision is the right thing to do.

-*-

"So… he's really going to do it." Red muttered as he followed behind the decadent professor. His face was in awe as he saw the professor reach into his pocket to take out the card for Blue and Green's room. Now, with Red's face in a daze, this left some of the trainers in wonder as to why the master battler was in shock.

It soon caught onto Yellow, who knew Red all to well, to have caught the message. She quickly told Crystal the news which went basically to all the trainers. They were about to have a glorious reunion once more. Silver was the first to dash to the room, waiting for Blue's arrival to the outside world.

"Geez, he must be really excited to see Blue again." Gold chuckled as he spoke to Crystal.

The blue-haired girl crossed her arms and glanced at Gold, "Well, what do you think? Those two have been friends since childhood. If my friend was stuck in a room for that long and was announced to be let out, I'd be pretty excited myself." She nodded.

"If it were me being let out." Gold cockily replied with a grin to boot.

Her face turned red then she tripped Gold on 'accident' as they finally made it to the room that held the two senior trainers.

"So you're sure you will let us out if I give you my Pokemon?" Blue questioned from the other side of the locked door.

Professor Oak nodded to her response, "Yes I will my dear. Now, I hope you two have learned a valuable lesson in that room." He sternly spoke.

"We know grandpa." Green responded in an annoyed tone.

The old professor placed card on the slot and when he was about to slide it through to let Blue and Green out, Emerald came running down the hall with a panicked look, "PROFESSOR! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, DON'T GET MAD AT ME!" He fell onto his knees (well, his fake ones) and sobbed.

Crystal quickly ran over to the young trainer, "Emerald, what did you do?" She questioned him.

"That." He pointed to the window and there it was; glorious chaos of a stampede of Taurus running rampant across the field.

"Um… grandpa, do you see that-?"

"Yes, Emerald did it." Professor Oak responded quickly to Green. He quickly looked at everyone in the hall, "Alright, everyone, let's round up those Taurus before they trample over everyone in Pallet Town!" He exclaimed in a fear-stricken tone.

-*-

"He forgot to slide the card." Green wore a vexed look after hearing everyone, including his granfather's footsteps leave the premises of the hallway, "We could've helped too!" He exclaimed before slamming his fists on the door that was supposed to lead them out to freedom. The young teenager spotted, out of his peripheral vision, Blue glancing out of the window with her arms flailing around in the air like an idiot crying out for attention, "What are you doing?" He questioned.

The brunette turned her head to him, "I'm trying to attract the Taurus over here so that they can come and break us out." She nodded while going back and flailing her arms in a weird motion.

"You know… that will never-" Before Green could finish his sentence, Blue quickly jumped onto him and the stampeding Pokemon crashed through the walls, "-work?" He blinked out of disbelief.

"Never doubt a girl with great skills like me." Blue winked at him.

"Great, now after your little brag, please get off of me and please pull down your skirt because I can see your lovely heart underwear." Green sarcastically responded but even if it was sarcastic, he did enjoy the little view plus Blue's embarrassment.

"Pervert…" Blue muttered, her face turning red as she got up and fixed herself.

"Pesky girl…" Green responded back while he got up and dusted himself.

-*-

"Ok! Call out your Pokemon and try to settle this stampede down now!" Professor Oak exclaimed before quickly calling out some of his own Pokemon. Everyone called out their own Pokemon just as the aged professor ordered them to. The stampede didn't look like it would settle down as easily as they look like they would trample over anything or anyone.

Sapphire quickly ordered Chaka, her Blaziken, to hurl some fireballs to try to scare and prevent them from going to the rest of Pallet Town. The stampede quickly saw the girl who was ordering her Blaziken around then they turned their course around to the girl. She quickly saw this and tried to run for it but she tripped and skinned her knee in the process, "AAAHHH!" The tomboy exclaimed.

"Now, Zuzu, hydro cannon!" Ruby quickly ordered his Swampert. Zuzu powerfully hosed down the stampeding Taurus that were about to trample over Sapphire. Ruby quickly ran to her and examined her skinned knee, "Geez! That looks bad!" Ruby exclaimed before he quickly picked Sapphire up in a bridal position.

"Ruby!" Sapphire exclaimed, her face turning red out of embarrassment, "I'm fine! Just let me down! I can deal with it!" She flailed around in his arms but when she tried to flail her knee, she moaned in pain.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ruby quickly ran back to the lab with Sapphire in his arms. It wasn't long until the Taurus got back up and growled in rage for the attack made unto them.

"I thought that would have knocked them down." Professor Oak muttered while watching the group of Pokemon shake off the water.

"Maybe my new Pokemon could knock them out." Blue called out as she released her ghastly creature, "Alright, let's go, Ghosty!" She exclaimed with her newly caught ghost Pokemon.

"Do you always have to make a scene?" Green asked as he crossed his arms while following behind her.

"You know me too well sweetie!" Blue stuck her tongue out with a peace sign.

"Pesky girl…" Green muttered before they soon faced the stampede that was recovering from the Hydro Cannon.

* * *

- Like? Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7: And The Drama Starts

**Author's Notes: Yay! Thanks for those who reviewed! Keep reviewing! Anyways, I'm sorry if this particular chapter won't seem funny. I have to make it serious at some point do I? Lol, anyways, it's like that one play from Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing. Great play, read it and you'll love it. Please don't lose your faith in me and keep reading!**

****NOTE** GREEN AND BLUE ARE STILL VIRGINS! I HAVE SOME CONFUSED READERS. THE GHOST MADE THEM DREAM OF THAT SEX THING! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PKMNSPE!!!**

* * *

Chapter 7: And The Drama Starts...

After a few hours, all the dex holders were able to calm it down, even Blue with her new Ghost Pokèmon that impressed Professor Oak but the one who truly calmed the Taurus was Emerald who used his E-Shooter on them. The used-to-be rampaging Pokèmon were all sitting in a mellow state. It was by now the afternoon that they finished calming the Pokèmon down. It was then that the eight of the ten dex holders realized that Green and Blue were out of the room… finally free.

"Green! Blue!" Red shouted in joy as he came to hug his two best friends.

Green released a sigh but was happy on the inside since he wasn't stuck in that room anymore with… that pesky girl we all know and love. The hugging continued on for more than a minute which vexed the green-eyed teen, "Ok you can let release me now Red…" He spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Aw, don't mind him Red, I missed you too!" Blue exclaimed, hugging him back. She snuck at peek at Green, "You as might as well hug back." She nodded, "And the rest of you, join in!"

Green's eyes widened in horror at her words, "Blue…" He grunted, "It's bad enough that-" Before he could even finish, the rest of the dex holders came and hugged the two trainers, even Silver but only because Blue was there and she was his sister-figure to him.

After about five minutes of a reunion hug, Silver quickly went up to Blue but mostly to confront Green, "Did you do anything to her?" He demanded with suspicions in his voice.

Flashes of what happened in the room turned spiky-haired teen pink. He crossed his arms as he turned around, "Nothing." He simply replied before walking passed his grandpa, "I'm going home." He spoke with an angry tone. Green was completely mad and annoyed that his grandpa had the guts to do something like that, even to his own grandson.

A pair of blue eyes stared at Green's retreating form with mixed emotions. She frowned then came up to the professor, "Here. This is that Ghost Pokèmon that made us… well…" Blue didn't want to remember that… unforgettable dream that she had of Green in where she thought she lost her… virginity. The teenager shook her head, "What's up with him?"

Professor Oak sighed, "I'm not so sure anymore…" He shook his head too, "I thought that putting you in there with him would teach you two kids a lesson…" His eyes then stared at the Ghost Pokèmon in the ball, "Thank you Blue for catching this. I'm going to research this Pokèmon. I think it might be a link to the fourth region."

"Fourth region?" Crystal asked, walking towards him. She knew that if there were other Pokèmon out there yet to be discovered and researched, Professor Oak would send her out there to catch them for his research.

"Yes Crystal, a fourth region. One of my colleagues, his name is Professor Rowan, is now one of the main professors working there." He nodded, answering a part of her question, "I believe that it is called the 'Sinnoh Region'. Anyways, no need to get worked up yet. You guys still have at least one more month before your vacation is over."

The rest of the dex holders groaned at the sound of that. They never did get a good vacation because Green and Blue were trapped in that room for how long now? Then the rest were just caught up in their antics through the camera taps that Professor Oak placed in their rooms. After hearing the 'Sinnoh Region', Blue looked at Professor Oak, "Wait… if there is another region… that means more dex holders!" She exclaimed.

"Wow… more people to get to know…" Red looked up at the sky, wondering who the three dex holders are.

"That means another hottie added to the team of dex holders…" Gold wore a suggestive smirk, thinking of who the cutie is.

"Pervert…" Crystal muttered.

"Don't be jealous Crys…" Gold wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I'll make sure to share myself around, especially for you." He winked.

"Why you…" She was about to strangle him before Silver placed his hand in front of her face, "Huh?" Crystal wore a confused face.

"You dropped your earring." Silver simply said.

Crystal's cheeks turned pink then took her earring out of his hand, "Thanks…" She replied.

"Aw come on Crys!" Gold exclaimed in a whine, "If you get together with Silver, nothing exciting is going to happen! You two will just sit in bed, just looking at each other wondering what to do and how to do it!"

It wasn't long until Gold was being chased around by his two best friends around the laboratory. Everyone watched and some even bet on who would kill Gold first. Never mind those three, Red turned to Yellow and saw that her face wasn't red this time, "So Yellow, you feeling alright this time?" He asked with a simple smile on his face.

Yellow looked up then let out a deep sigh and smiled back, "Yup!" This time, she didn't turn red nor did she run away, "Sorry Red, I was just a little… um…" She tried to find the right words to say.

"Don't worry about it Yellow." Red said.

"So Blue, ya goin' to Green and see why he jus' walked away?" Sapphire asked with curiosity in her voice.

Blue snapped her head to the younger dex holder before her, "Hm…" Her mischievous smile returned on her face, "Sure, I'll visit him." With that she started to walk to the exit of the professor's lab.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Ruby asked, walking right next to her.

"Are you questioning me?" Sapphire sneered.

"I was just asking!" He cowered, sensing a beating coming.

-X-

'_Stupid grandpa… stupid pesky girl!_' Green was growling on his own bed while throwing his Pokèball in the air. He managed to get his Pokèmon back as he exited the lab. In his Pokèball was his Charizard. The miniature red lizard stared at its trainer with a worried look which got Green's attention, "What is it?!" He growled.

The Charizard retreated with a sound of a whimper which softened Green's eyes, "Maybe he's just worried his trainer is just pissed as hell." A familiar voice he knew all too well spoke from behind him.

"What is it now Blue?" Green demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Aww! You said my name! Maybe being locked in that room for a month really did work…" Blue mischievously giggled.

"I won't repeat myself again: What do you want?" Green wasn't playing around with the playful girl that he has been stuck with for a month.

Blue frowned then jumped in from his window sill and sat on his bed, "Just to hang around with you of course!" She stuck her tongue out at him while wearing her playful smile. With that, she leaned in a little closer to him. Green growled as his cheeks turned pink which the brunette took note of, "Cool, even if we're not in that room I can still turn your cheeks pink!" She pointed out.

"You're such a-"

"A pesky girl? Obnoxious woman?" Blue tilted her head right in front of him, their lips only inches away, "Honestly Green, I know you from inside and out. See, I can even finish-" Before Blue could finish, Green pulled her in a light and innocent kiss. Blue immediately turned red, feeling the warmth of his moist lips on hers.

After what seemed forever, Green pulled away with the same annoyed attitude, "Tease." He simply spoke.

"What?" Blue blinked at the word.

"Tease. That's what I was going to say." Green said, "You're such a tease that it bothers me to hell." Blue simply frowned at his comment, "Quit doing that." He commanded.

"Quit doing what? All I'm doing is frowning at you for calling me a 'tease'!" Blue retorted.

Green ran his hand through his spiky hair, "Yeah, that's one of the reasons why you're such a tease to me. Even though you are a pesky girl, you also act like a tease." He leaned forward which deepened the blush that Blue was trying to get rid of after their innocent kiss, "Y'see, while we were stuck in that room, I've realized a couple of things in there…" He blew in her face.

"Oh yeah, like I'm not the one who's being a tease at this moment." Blue waved her hand in front of her face, blowing away his breath.

"Just listen." Green grabbed her shoulders to make sure she was paying attention, "Good. What I've realized while being stuck in that room with you were these games that we played with each other. It was a good thing that it was just that Ghost Pokèmon showing us those… disgusting dreams of us… otherwise we could've done 'it' already.

"Anyways, moving on, the thing that I've mostly noticed is that you play these mind games on me that I could never really figure out while being in there." Green finished his short explanation.

Blue wore a playful smirk as the color on her face returned to normal. She situated herself on the bed with her wrapping her legs around his waist and placing her white hat on his head, "You mean like this?" She asked, leaning her face in some more, "And what do you mean these mind games?"

Green closed his eyes as his face was showing signs of annoyance, "You know what I mean." He snapped, "The mind games meaning that you talk like a fucking tease and the way that you present yourself to me during our time in that room!" He pinched the space between his eyebrows before looking back at Blue, "I don't know why but…" He growled.

"But…?" Blue asked leaning a little more.

"I enjoyed playing your little games that you threw at me." Green simply replied which shocked Blue but she managed to get over it quickly, "Then I realized something… You are such a fucking tease whenever I'm around you, especially the first time I met you when you were wearing that ridiculously short black dress. Then when we were in the Johto reason, those high boots as your dress grew shorter and shorter. I'm glad Silver did something right." He sighed.

The brunette was frowning at Green after his little speech, "I loved that dress. And were you jealous 'cause guys would stare at me like Gold did?" She stuck her tongue out as Green's cheeks turned a shade of light pink, "Now, about the game. Hmm… wanna play again?" Blue asked with a suggestive glint in her blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Green asked with confusion in his eyes.

Blue placed her finger on his lip, "Hush. Since you liked the games that I tried to get you through, one more game?" She asked as she took her finger off.

"What if I win?" Green questioned.

"I get to do anything for you no matter how bad." Blue nodded, "And if I win, then vice versa. Deal?" She asked as she pressed her lips to his, tilting her white hat on Green's head at a random angle.

Green looked up after she separated, "Deal." He smirked as he watched her lock the window. She made her way to the door and watched her place a chair under the door knob to make sure no one would come in.

The games are starting once again…

-X-

Back at Prof. Oak's Lab…

"Hmm…" Sapphire started, "I wonder what Blue's doing now…" She muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Ruby caught on to her speech, "Sorry! I just overheard you and…" He voice faded as he saw that she looked at him with the rare gentle eyes.

"She went after Green and it's been almost an hour that I haven't seen them here." Sapphire shrugged.

"Oh…" Ruby said, "Hey, did you see what happened to Gold?" He asked with a big grin.

Sapphire started to laugh, "Who didn't?" She snorted. Over at a large oak tree, Gold was tied to a branch of the tree with his mouth covered by a handkerchief, "Serves him right." She nodded.

Silver and Crystal were merely sitting under the oak tree where their best friend was tied, "Should we let him go?" Crystal asked while watching Gold struggling to free himself.

His silver eyes looked up at his best friend then back at Crys, "In about another thirty minutes." He simply replied.

Red walked to the two Johto dex holders with concerned eyes along with Yellow, "You think he learnt his lesson already?" He asked.

"Nope." Both Crys and Silver replied at the same time.

"I'm sorry, sorry!" Gold muffled through the handkerchief, '_Jeez, they're both so serious! Why am I friends with serious people?!_' He thought, struggling to free himself.

-X-

By the end of the little game that they were playing on each other, Green managed as the victor which surprised Blue. Both of their faces were filled with the pretty color of red, "Jeez, how'd you learn how to do that?" Blue asked as she was lying down beneath Green. Their position was… awkward. Green was at the top while Blue was on the bottom on his bed.

"I pick up fast." Green shrugged as he got up then stared at Blue.

"So… what is it you want me to do for you?" Blue asked as she was dusting herself off.

"Answer one question." Green simply replied.

"And that is?"

"Just answer honestly: do you like this?" Soon, Blue felt his warm lips on hers once again only this time; it was soft and innocent like before. It wasn't like those other times where they were just kissing just because of lust or anything like it. It was something to be relaxed, to enjoy more importantly.

Once he retreated from the kiss, Blue managed to keep her face from turning any darker, "…no…" She simply replied.

Green raised an eyebrow before letting out a small sigh, "Alright then." He then grabbed her hat off his head and placed it back on her head, "I think it's getting late. You should get going now." He simply walked to his door and opened it.

Blue looked down then got up and started walking towards the door, "I'll see you later then." She simply dismissed herself and walked out of his house.

"Pesky girl…" Green growled as he watched her walking away from her house. He recalled her playful question, '_I guess I was jealous…_' He let out a small sigh before shutting the blinds once more, '_Why couldn't she have just answered honestly? That was all I asked for…_' With that said Green made his way to his bed and fell asleep.

-X-

Blue on the other hand was feeling a bit crappy because of what she said earlier. She couldn't get it out of her mind. To tell the truth, she did enjoy it. In fact she just didn't like it but she loved it. The blue-eyed teenager felt a craving for more. That kiss was something she would always remember. She didn't know what got over her to say "no" to Green.

The brunette held her head in her hands, frustrated, '_Why didn't I just say 'yes'?!_' She felt tears falling down her face. Then Blue remembered why, '_It's because I don't like being made a fool of that's why…_' She lowered her face down then heard voices being called out to her.

"Blue!" Blue snapped her head up to see that it was Red and Yellow running towards her, "You okay Blue?" Red asked as he was the one who was calling her name.

"Y-Yeah… don't worry about me." She replied.

"If you're sure…" Red said, "Oh wait! Yellow, you explain to her while I go get Green!" Yellow sighed then looked at Blue.

"What is it?" She asked, not in a mood to tease her about Red at the moment.

"Well, we were sent by the other dex trainers to get you guys over at the lab! We pulled together some money to get into this dance club that's in Pewter City! You two have to come!" Yellow exclaimed, "It'll be a great opportunity to celebrate your freedom from each other!" She smiled enthusiastically.

Blue thought about it for a moment but decided that she wasn't going to show signs of distress or depression, "Sounds great Yellow."

"Yeah! I knew you'd come!" Red exclaimed as he had his arm wrapped around the shoulders of his best friend. The two stopped in front of the girl girls but Green looked the other way from Blue, "So you comin' Blue?" He grinned.

"Yeah…" Blue managed to whip up a fake smile and with that, the four walked back to the lab. While they were walking back, Blue and Green managed to avoid each other's gaze while Green was busy ignoring her making Blue feel like more crap.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Now readers, don't forget to press that review button 'cause the more reviews I get the faster I'll update and you would like that wouldn't you? Cuz my next chapter I'm plannin that dance partay at the club and I'm already half way done with it!

Lol, so, if I get at least **fifteen** more reviews or so, then I'll update sooner! ;D

Equation:  
Fifteen Reviews = Next Chapter

_~ Laterz :3 33333_

_Miumigirl Out!_


	8. Chapter 8: And Let's Play A Love Game

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all reviewing! Okay, before I go on, I'm very sorry that I didn't update ASAP after getting 15 lovely or more reviews. I was out of town in Vegas but no worries, I'm updating. Now I'm sad to say that... our story is coming to an end but thank you for all that have read! So... now, not much to say except that put your music to 'Love Games' by Lady GaGa for teh Nightclub dancing scene. That scene is rated 'M' for those who don't like to read it. I've put up bold typing to say that if you don't want to read that part. Anyways, w/o further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PKMNSPE NOR THE SONG 'LOVE GAMES'**

* * *

Chapter 8: And Let's Play A Love Game...

The afternoon was getting late which meant that the time drew near to the nightclub party that they were planning to go to. So, in order to get prepared, Blue took the girls with her to the shopping center that was in Celadon City. It kind of irked her that there would be a nightclub in Pewter City. She glanced back at Yellow and wondered if she made a mistake telling where the nightclub would actually be.

Anyways, aside from that, as the girls agreed on going, the guys tagged along because according to Gold, it would be boring just waiting with the guys with no girls around to give him some amusement. So, as the guys walked around bored watching the girls find their nightclub attire, they as might as well look for theirs too.

So, two hours passed due to the girls trying to find their perfect dress (except Sapphire but Ruby coaxed her to find one). They were about to leave for Pallet Town before two teen girls approached the group, especially for the two Pallet dex holders who were Red and Green.

"Ahh! It's them!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah… One at a time…" Gold offered himself, smirking as the girls completely ignored him and went for Red and Green.

"I saw him first!" A brunette grabbed a hold on Green's arm while a blonde girl took hold of Red.

"If we were in Johto…" Gold grumbled.

"So you guys going to the Underground Nightclub in Goldenrod?" The blonde girl asked with giggles in each sentence.

"What?" Blue asked, "I think you mean 'Pewter' City right?" She asked with suspicion in her tone.

"No… Whoever told you that nonsense?" The brunette sneered while her grip on Green was tightening which annoyed him.

Blue and Green turned to Yellow and Red along with everyone else, "You said it was in Pewter City…" Gold grumbled.

"What? When Yellow and I were searching for some great spots… Oh! Aw man, I accidentally thought that the Pewter Museum was the Underground Nightclub… My bad…" Red explained while everyone sweat-dropped.

Gold shook his head as he looked at his Pokègear then at the rest of the group, "Well, we might as well take the train in Saffron to Goldenrod." He suggested, "Then when we reach Goldenrod, we can find the nightclub and dance to our hearts content." Gold grinned then slid himself next to Crystal, "I'll have you as my 'personal' dance partner." He smirked.

Crystal turned pink as she crossed her arms then turned away much to his dismay, "I don't think you'll get me as your 'personal' dance partner Gold." She retorted.

"Hey, hey should we leave you two to your flirting or can we go to Goldenrod already?" Emerald demanded.

"Oh sorry Rald. We should get going." Crystal smiled then the rest stared at Red and Green.

Yellow wore a worried look then looked up to Blue, "What should we do about those girls?" She asked, a little concerned and a bit of envy.

Blue stared at the two guys then released a sigh, "What we should do. Get our men away from those skanks." She grinned before she grabbed Yellow's hand and advanced to the two Kanto dex holders, "Hey, keep your hands off our men." Blue demanded with a bit of a playful tone in her voice.

"I don't think so! They're ours!" The brunette and blonde exclaimed at the same time.

Blue pushed the blonde off Red and pushed Yellow to him which Yellow's face turned red and Red's face turned pink while she pushed the brunette off Green and took a hold of his arm, "Now they're ours. Shoo, go away." She giggled and teased them.

"Oh yeah? Prove it then!" The brunette and blonde demanded of them.

Blue frowned on the inside then looked up at Green who was looking the other way. She decided to get over it now so they can get to Goldenrod soon, "Sure." Blue smirked before her hand touched the side of Green's face. His face turned pink at the touch of her soft hand and before he knew it, she placed her lips onto his.

It was that same warmth that Blue remembered when Green asked her that question. She knew that he wasn't kissing back so she whispered to him, "_You'd better kiss back or else you'll be stuck with those girls again…" _She hissed before Green growled then complied. It soon was believable when Blue stuck her tongue into his mouth.

He gasped in shock as he felt her tongue playing with his. Green then wrapped his arms around Blue's waist in return then did the same thing that she did to him. Blue gasped in shock as well then placed her right hand on his chest and with her left hand took her white hat off and placed it on his head like she did earlier except she played around with her hat on his head.

"Ok, ok! We get it!" The brunette exclaimed, breaking the two off from their heavy make out session, "You two are together!" She angrily growled.

Blue and Green almost forgot that they only did that little make out to get those girls away. Their faces were heavily red while the reactions of the other dex holders were priceless. Red and Yellow were blinking, wondering what and how they did what they did. Gold was wolf-whistling while Crys was blushing after watching. Silver was fuming at what Green did to Blue while the Hoenn dex holders were all red.

"What about you two huh?" The blonde growled at Red and Yellow.

The two quickly snapped their heads at Green and Blue, scared if they have to do the same thing too. Blue frowned then shrugged. Red and Yellow gulped and wore panicked looks. They really didn't know how to convince them at all so they might as well have to try. Red bent down and placed his lips softly on Yellow's which made her squeak.

"I don't see any tongue in there!" The blonde taunted.

Yellow didn't really know how to kiss a guy so she thought back on how Blue was kissing Green. She kissed back then Red pulled away with a glare towards the girls as he held Yellow close to him, "We don't need to show you two how we make out. We are together and that's all that you need to see and hear." He growled.

"Fine!" The two girls quickly fled the scene.

"You ok?" Red asked.

Yellow almost swooned but she caught herself and nodded, "Y-Yeah… I t-t-think so…" She muttered, still red from the kiss.

"We should make out…" Gold wore a suggestive grin to Crystal.

She immediately blushed, "Cut it out Gold!" Crys retorted.

"Enough, we should get going!" Blue energetically cried out as they quickly made their way to Saffron City to get on the train to Goldenrod.

It took about thirty minutes there. They soon found a place to get changed for the Underground Nightclub. With some help around, they managed to find the Underground Nightclub. The ten dex holders definitely made a scene as they entered through the door of what used to be the basement for Team Rocket.

Blue wore her hair down as always but her dress complimented the young teenager. As she entered, most of the older adults' eyes were all over her, eating her up with their pedophile eyes. Of course, it was a nightclub and most of these perverts were drunk. Besides that, she wore a black wet look halter mini dress that really flattered the girl's figure. She wore black pumps that would go nicely with it and her feet.

As Blue made her way in the nightclub, Yellow followed behind her with a blush across her face. She was never one to be comfortable with being in the spotlight or even having her hair down for once (because of Blue). The blonde was wearing regular sandals with a dark denim skirt with three pleats. Yellow wore a simple yellow halter encrusted with fake crystals that sparkled under the lights of the club.

Quickly, Yellow followed Blue, not wanting for that much attention. Sadly, her wish didn't come true as she attracted many pedophiles interested in the way she looked like. Following behind Yellow was Red who noticed this. He was wearing a simple red dress button-up shirt that was accompanied by some black dress pants and black shoes. The only thing that was missing was his hat but he knew that he really wouldn't need it for this party.

As Red made his way to Yellow and Blue, Green followed behind. He was wearing the same thing as Red except his shirt was green. The spiky-haired teen released a sigh hearing some wild girl screams as they caught their eyes on the "raiser". Once Green caught up with the two girls and Red, he wrapped his arm around Blue's waist, "I'm going to need you to keep some sex-crazed girls away from me." Green explained.

Following from behind Green was Crystal who wore her hair down as well. She wore a turquoise braided halter backless drape dress that came down to barely cover her butt. She felt uncomfortable since Blue was the one who mostly picked out all the girl's clothes. However, following behind, Gold was enjoying his sights much to Crys's dismay.

He had his hat off and wore the same thing as Red except it's a gold shirt, "Hey Crys… you're looking pretty fine from where I'm at…" Gold grinned suggestively which made Crys squeak and turn red of embarrassment.

"C'mon you pervert. Keep it going." Gold got pushed by his best friend who was coming in as well. He wore a carbon striped fitted dress shirt along with black pants and black shoes. Of course the dress shirt was long sleeve but at least it was different from his usual cargo pants and navy colored fleece. As he pushed Gold down, he walked besides Crys, "Ignore him and you'll be fine." He advised her.

After the three entered, the last three trainers entered. Sapphire was the only one who rebelled in wearing her hair down but they managed to get her bandana off. Blue managed to get her to wear a black mini skirt that could barely cover her butt just like Crys accompanied with a dark blue tube top. She was red with embarrassment, looking like such a girly girl especially when her senior got her to wear some sapphire-colored bangles.

Ruby was wearing his recent shirt that he wore when they first met Emerald. He felt that his shirt was exceptional to use at a nightclub. He wore black dress pants and black pants. The one thing he refused to take off was his hat especially because it would give Sapphire all the more to complain to him about their confession to each other.

Lastly, Emerald came inside with a purple suit that managed to hide his platform shoes and his magic hand extensors. He wore his hair down surprisingly along with a purple hat, a cane, and some sunglasses added. Green would question his outfit to which he answered that all the expert party goers wore these types of attires to a party.

After making a scene and Green's comment to Blue, she removed his arm from her waist then looked up at him with her blue eyes, "I don't think so." She responded.

Green growled down at her, "Hey, don't you think you owe me for not telling me the truth back there?" He asked her.

"Hm… I did tell the truth. Now, if you don't mind, a girl like me deserves to have some fun." Blue winked before joining the crowd of dancers, '_Hm… I do feel a bit bad though…_' She sighed before an older teenager appeared before Blue.

The older teenager had medium-length black hair with red highlights. He had tanned skin with black eyes. The way he was staring at Blue was as if he was eating her up, "Name's Chris… want to dance?" He asked with a suggestive smirk.

Blue decided to go along with him as she gave a smirk back, "Sure." The two started to dance to the beats of the music.

"You didn't give me your name little hottie." Chris spoke as he went behind her and started to dance in words that the author can't really explain.

The brunette turned to him, still dancing, "I can't give you that little information until you've satisfied me with our dance." She blew a breath on his face.

With that, Chris laughed, "Alright then you little tease." He started to touch her on her thighs and hips which made her squeak, "I'll satisfy you don't you worry…" The tanned teenager blew in her ear, making Blue shiver.

From the sidelines, Green was watching this then frowned. Red and Yellow noticed this as they both approached him, "You alright?" Red asked.

"Yeah… just fine…" Green simply replied.

"Aren't you going to dance then?" Yellow questioned.

Green stared at the dance floor then slowly smirked, "Sure." He approached the dance floor then slowly cut in with Blue and Chris.

"What the fuck man?" Chris exclaimed, growling.

****EXPLICIT DANCING: VIEW AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION****

Chris felt a soft hand on his chest. Blue examined the look in Green's eyes and smirked, "Leave this to me." She approached Green, "So you want to dance big boy?" Blue teased.

"Of course." His eyes were staring into hers. The DJ suddenly replaced the current music and put in another one as Green and Blue's eyes were so fixed on each other.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Their eyes smirked at each other, both thinking the same thought…

"Let's kick it up a bit!" The DJ exclaimed over the microphone as he started the music.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

'_Let the games begin._' With that, Green and Blue started to dance with each other. Their objective to make the other one give in to the other.

_I wanna kiss you  
__But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
__It's complicated and stupid  
__Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
__Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
__I love game, I love game_

Green started to dance behind her with his hands all over her hips. Blue made no signs of it surprising her but she put her hands behind to touch Green's hips. She started to slide up and down to try and get him to show some kind of emotion or anything that will make him give in.

Surprisingly, he didn't but he only smirked and whispered in her ear, "Is that all you've got?" He asked while blowing in her ear then grabbing her butt. Blue squeaked with red flushing over her face, "Hm… didn't think you'd give up that easily…" Green taunted.

Of course, Blue wouldn't take that sitting down so she turned around and started to grind on him. With that, Green was a bit surprised and lost his composure, "Me either…" Blue replied with a tease as she pulled his collar for his lips to only be millimeters away from her lips.

_Hold me and love me  
__Just want touch you for a minute  
__Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

The green-eyed teenager wrapped his arms around her waist and closed the gap between the space between them with his lips. Blue managed not to gasp or show surprise as his tongue moved on in her mouth. She started to moan but she knew immediately that it showed weakness to Green which was the only mistake he had to learn.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
__Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Blue shook it out of her mind before she released herself from his grip. She then grabbed his hands and placed herself in front of him. She looked up and passionately kissed him before blowing her breath in front of him and grinding on him. The brunette was grinding mostly on his 'disco stick' which Green couldn't hold it back as he moaned.

"Can't take it?" Blue questioned with a taunt in her voice.

Green managed to regain his composure before grinding along with her, "Of course I can…" He nibbled on her ear in response.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
__Do you want love, or you want fame  
__Are you in the game?  
__Through the love game  
__Let's play a love game, play a love game  
__Do you want love, or you want fame  
__Are you in the game?  
__Through the love game_

It was then that a few of the clubbers noticed the little game that was going on between the two trainers. Blue smirked without showing signs of giving in as she turned around and smashed her body against his. She managed to rip off the first three buttons on his shirt and slid her hands on his chest, slowly making a trail of goose bumps on his chest.

Green growled then placed his hand on her revealing thigh and slowly moved it up even to the extent of under her dress. She almost squeaked but caught herself to stop. Blue managed to leave a light kisses on the bare exposure of his skin making Green shiver.

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
__You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
__And now I want it bad, want it bad  
__I love game, I love game_

Green wasn't going to allow her to make him shiver like that so easily. So he danced himself right behind her and placed his hands on her chest and her lower parts. It was Blue's turn to shiver as he started to heavily touch her in her places, "You still going to stay dishonest?" He whispered, nibbling on her ear still moving his hands all around her privacy areas.

Blue then managed to grind herself on his lower area, "I don't have the slightest clue on what you're talking about." She whispered as she teased him with a peck on his lips.

_Hold me and love me  
__Just want touch you for a minute  
__Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

The clubbers soon formed a circle around them, watching their little game continue. Green got her where he wanted her. He placed his lips on her ears, "You'll tell the truth eventually…" He taunted.

"I'm waiting then…" Blue teased as she whispered into his ear then nibbled on it to give him a little taste of his medicine.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
__Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Green smirked, "Alright then…" He responded as he placed his lips on her throat, moving it up and down. Blue started to shiver to his touch. She wasn't going to let him win this time but it the game was getting harder and harder as the music kept playing.

She refused to let out a moan but instead she laughed, "Is that the best you've got?" Blue taunted before she lightly licked his throat.

"Tease." Green growled.

"Ass." Blue replied.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
__Do you want love, or you want fame  
__Are you in the game?  
__Through the love game  
__Let's play a love game, play a love game  
__Do you want love, or you want fame  
__Are you in the game?  
__Through the love game_

Green tightly squeezed her ass as his other hand was leaving a trail of goose bumps on her back. Blue shivered at the slow touches that he was doing. She growled, not wanting to lose this game. The brunette ran her hand through his spiky hair as she tip toed up to his lips, "I wonder how you will look like with your hair down…" She whispered with a smirk.

With the crowd surrounding the two dex holders, the seven others couldn't help but wonder what was making them gather around. Once they did, Silver couldn't help but try and get his hands around Green's neck but Gold managed to keep him back, "Jeez Silv! Calm down, I mean look! Blue is winning so far!" He pointed out as Green frowned at what she did.

Red was watching intently, '_When did they get this aggressive with each other?_' He crossed his arms as he saw that now Green managed to take the lead in their little game.

_I can see you staring there from across the block  
W__ith a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c (huh!)  
__The story of us, it always starts the same  
__A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game_

Blue turned herself around and roughly hit her forehead against his, "Hope you've prepared yourself." She teased.

"Go ahead…" Green lightly kissed her on the lips which made her heart sky-rocket.

Blue sucked it in then pulled away from him as she used her right leg to wrap it around his waist. She started to move her leg down to his thighs. In between his legs, her leg started to rub it up and down, making him shiver.

"This time…" Blue started to move her finger around his ear in a sly fashion, "I will win…" She whispered against his lips then slammed her lips on his, passionately without thought, only on thoughts of winning the game.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
__Do you want love, or you want fame  
A__re you in the game?  
__Through the love game  
__Let's play a love game, play a love game  
__Do you want love, or you want fame  
__Are you in the game?  
T__hrough the love game_

Green was surprised by the confidence that she has gained once again. He started to lose his composure now. By the looks of it from before, Green had the upper hand but now, Blue started to catch up. She wasn't going to lose the game that she had started. He knew that now. He let out a sigh, '_Blue… you idiot…'_ He growled as she pulled away with a smirk of a tease.

"So… you through playing this game?" Blue questioned while they were still dancing up until she got him pinned up against a column which made the crowd go insane.

Green smirked, "I think…" He started, '_I have one ace though… hopefully it won't fail…_' He thought, biting his lips looking down in her blue eyes.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
__Do you want love, or you want fame  
A__re you in the game?  
__Through the love game  
__Let's play a love game, play a love game  
__Do you want love, or you want fame  
__Are you in the game?  
T__hrough the love game  
__Let's play a love game, play a love game  
__Do you want love, or you want fame  
__Are you in the game?  
T__hrough the love game_

Blue wore a confused look on her face, "You think…?" She frowned as she stared into his green eyes while she had him pinned against the wall. This familiar situation reminded them of the time when they were stuck in that room and Green started to follow up on what she was playing unto him. The time where they slowly fell for each other.

"This…" Green kissed her but instead of all those useless kisses during their explicit dance he meant it. This should've been their first kiss together as it was warm, inviting and… loving? He pulled away with his green eyes staring down at her, "You fucking tease… I don't know why…" Green growled down at her.

"What?" Blue frowned at the word 'tease' as the song ended and the crowd soon dissolved while the dex holders approached the two, "What don't you know why?" She demanded.

****END OF EXPLICIT DANCING****

Green shook his head, "You win." He simply replied before pushing her off of him, '_If she won't be honest with me then I don't see why I have to also…_' Green silently left the nightclub as Blue watched him leave with a sudden pang of guilt from before where she had the opportunity to tell him the truth.

"Blue?" Blue shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at everyone, "You okay?" Red asked with a concerned look.

She looked down at the ground then released a sigh, "No, I'm not…" She replied with the truth this time.

"How 'bout I cut in? You still owe me a dance…" Blue turned around then saw that raven-haired teenager.

Blue needed to get her things off her mind and let out a sigh before smiling, "Sure." With that she went off to the dance floor with the older teenager.

Before she did, Silver caught her arm, "You sure you should be dancing right now?" He asked her with concern that flickered in his eyes.

"Yes. Please let me go." Silver stared at her before complying and watched his sister figure dance away her troubles with that older teenager.

"You sure you should've let her go?" The red-head turned to his head to Crys, "Sorry if I'm interfering but…"

"Silver did the right thing." The two Johto dex holders turned to Gold, "As crazy as this sounds things will work out. We'll just have to wait and find out." Gold nodded.

"Wow Gold… for once you said something mature about a serious situation…" Crystal smiled at him.

"So you want to dance with me on the dance floor then?" Gold grinned suggestively.

"Oh sorry!" Crys smiled apologetically, "I was going to dance with Emerald first then Silver. I guess you'll have to wait your turn." She nodded while Gold's mouth dropped before looking for her brother figure. When she did, she found him with a bunch of slutty drunk girls, "Emerald?!" Crys exclaimed in shock.

"Wow! I guess dressing in purple does work!" Emerald grinned.

-X-

Blue was dancing along with Chris with many thoughts of Green passing through her mind. She felt a bad feeling now about tonight just dancing with him. She didn't even know the guy and yet she still went along and danced with him. Suddenly she felt his hand go up her dress before releasing a yelp, "Hey!" She exclaimed feeling flushed.

"What is it babe?" Chris smirked suggestively, "I'm only trying to please you… unless you'd like to tell me your name now…" He whispered against her lips.

Blue started to feel uncomfortable against his touches, "If you let go of me I'll tell you my name." She replied, not in the mood to play around with anyone else.

"Sure thing."

Blue felt herself getting released before looking at him, "Blue." She replied before walking away from him. She had to go and find Green so that she could tell him the truth. However, she felt someone grab a hold of her wrist, "Hey! What're you doing?!" She yelped.

"I'm not letting you off that easy you fucking little tease." Chris growled before he took her away into a private little room of the nightclub. Despite Blue's struggling, he was much stronger as he placed his hand over her mouth and unsuspectingly dragged her in with him.

She was finally released but unto a bed. Blue was shaking now in fear, "W-What do you want with me?!" Blue managed to shout out.

Chris started to remove his top off before unzipping his pants and kicking off his shoes. He turned to her, "What do you think? I'm going to fuck a little tease that kept me waiting all night for a simple dance then giving her what she wants!" He aggressively pinned her on the bed.

Blue closed her eyes as she did everything she could to release herself, '_Crap!_' She thought, grinding her teeth. He managed to rip her dress right off of her which revealed a strapless bra and some blue panties. Chris muttered something before he felt a kick go against his chest which managed to get him off of her.

"You little tease get the fuck over here!" Blue noticed that he was drunk. She wasn't going to have her virginity taken away from a drunken fool. However, the fear inside of her was building so she hid in the bed, trying to think of ways to escape.

"No! Stay away from me!" Blue exclaimed as Chris approached the bed slowly with his eyes eating her up.

"I don't think so." He was about to get her until he felt a pair of red pincers against his neck, "What the-"

"The lady said to leave her alone." Blue immediately recognized that voice. She threw the covers off and saw that it was just the person she wanted to see, "Pesky girl…" Green muttered as he looked away while his Scizor was waiting for its trainer's next command.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ok, thank you for reviewing! I know that now we're closing on the story. At least 100 reviews and I'll draw a picture for this story! Also, to add along, if I somehow get 200 reviews, I'll draw out my readers' favorite chapter from this story!

24 reviews = Next Chapter  
Getting 200 reviews altogether = Me drawing favorite scenes


	9. Chapter 9: full title

**Author's Notes: Ok, I'm SOOOOOOOO sorryy fer not updating. Yes, I was just bein a stupid procrastinator... XP As well, I didn't know how much my AP classes can take up my free time plus myy band grr... band... jkjkjk nah I lovee band. Anyways, you have everyy right ta throw things at me so DONT HURT ME!!!**

**Anyways, this chapter is probably the last before the epilogue. Sad... oh well! I get ta concentrate on this killer fic I'm writing about! I'll put a small preview of it on the epilogue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PKMNSPE!!!**

* * *

Chapter 9: And It's Near The End of Our Story...

Chris smirked then started to laugh maniacally as he turned around to face Green, "Oh so it's you! The one who was dancing with this fucking tease!" He exclaimed, "What the fuck do you want her for? She's only a tease!" He growled while Blue frowned at the word 'tease' once again.

"Even though she is a tease, she is someone that I care about." Green replied coolly, "I don't know why I should bother saving her…" Blue's mouth dropped at his words, "But I've come to realized that I love that pesky girl…" He confessed as his face along with Blue's face turned red at his words.

The tanned teenager then laughed once again, "You love her?! I don't even know what those words even mean!" He exclaimed before facing him, "Since you seem so proper, how 'bout a one-on-one battle with no items? Winner takes the little tease." Chris started.

"What?!" Blue exclaimed, "I'm not just a prize you know!" She hollered.

"Deal." Blue wore a shocked expression, "I'll be using my Scizor. You pick your Pokèmon." He started to walk in the room and closed the door behind him.

"You're a dead man." Chris taunted before releasing a Blaziken from his Pokèball, "You're at a weak advantage you idiot!" He exclaimed.

"You talk too much." Green simply replied, "Use Slash!" Scizor was faster than the Blaziken so it managed to attack first.

Chris growled when his Blaziken started to weaken so easily, "C'mon you stupid Pokèmon, use your Blare Blitz!"

"Evade the attack and go for a Metal Claw with your pincers!" Green ordered as Scizor completely dodged the attack and got the Blaziken again.

"Blaziken! You dolt use your Blare Blitz again until you hit it!" Chris exclaimed. It got Green's Scizor which badly damaged it.

"Scizor! C'mon get up!" Green exclaimed, "Use your False Swipe!" He demanded which completely weakened the Blaziken to 1 more hitpoint. Chris clenched his fists before using a max potion on his Blaziken, "Hey! You said no items!" He exclaimed.

"I made the rules and I can change them!" Chris retorted as he ordered his Blaziken to attack with yet another Blare Blitz attack.

Green smirked, "False Swipe now followed by Steel Wing!" Since his Scizor was much more powerful and faster, it completely destroyed the Blaziken. Once the battle ended, Green smirked and called back his Scizor, "Alright, now to get that-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Chris, being now drunk and enraged, managed to wrap his hands around his neck.

"I will not lose to some kid!" Chris proclaimed as he gritted his teeth while his eyes were filled with drunken rage.

On Blue's side, tears started to fill her eyes as she watched helplessly. She was still a little weak from how Chris threw her on the bed and managed to tear off her dress, _'Green…'_ Her thoughts were fixed on him. She felt sudden regret hit the bottom of her gut as she remembered how she lied to him back in his bedroom.

As the air started to leave Green's lungs, he stared pass Chris and onto Blue. He didn't know what came over him to save her from him. Maybe it's because even though he was frustrated and disappointed in her, he still cared deeply for her. Whatever the case may be, he started to remember the events that happened before he came.

…

_Green shook his head, "You win." He simply replied before pushing her off of him, 'If she won't be honest with me then I don't see why I have to also…' Green silently left the nightclub as Blue watched him leave with a sudden pang of guilt from before where she had the opportunity to tell him the truth. It hurt too much if he stayed even one more minute with her._

_As he walked away, his emerald eyes couldn't help but notice that Blue immediately found another dance partner. He closed his eyes and turned around, planning to leave. Instead, he found himself walking towards the bar and sitting himself down with a lot of thinking to do. Green pinched the space between his eyebrows in frustration._

_'Blue… that pesky girl…' Green clenched his fists from the confusion that Blue sent his emotions in, 'I… I can't lose myself in this… confusion…' He thought, 'Is it better if I numb myself or even try to get over her…?' His eyes were thoughtful for a moment as he stared at the drinks that were placed around the bar table._

_"That was some dancing ya did there!" The senior dex holder turned his head to Sapphire who took up a seat next to him. The last thing that he wanted was someone to talk to him at this moment of confusion and frustration. Having keener senses, Sapphire immediately picked up a vibe from her senior, "Are ya alright there Green?" Her sapphire-colored eyes were fixated on him._

_The older dex holder released a frustrated sigh hinting that he doesn't want to be bothered at the moment. It was starting to bother him when he saw that the wild child wouldn't leave him alone. He raised his eyebrows towards the younger dex holder before releasing a sigh, "Why don't you go back on to the dance floor?" He questioned her in irritation._

_"It's no fun when Ruby is over there bragging how 'beautiful' his Pokèmon are…" Sapphire stuck her tongue out, "But enough about me what's the deal between you and Blue?" She pushed, wanting to know the answer._

_"Hasn't anyone ever told you to mind your own business? It's none of your concern." Green sneered, not wanting to talk about the girl._

_Sapphire furrowed her eyebrows in frustration before glaring at him, "Don't ya know that it's better to talk out your problems than just keep them bottled up like that?" Green merely looked at her and matched her glare, "Ohohoho! Don't you give me glares back!" She retorted._

_Green, knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere with this wild child, released a defeating sigh before his glare softened as he managed to stare at her with normal eyes, "Blue is just… being difficult. Are you happy now?" He sneered._

_"Now I am!" Sapphire replied with glee, "Why don't you try to go and talk to her until she stops being difficult just like you said?" She asked._

_The spiky brunette knew that it would be impossible because she would just lie to him again. He knew how difficult she can be and right now, that's how she's acting at the moment. He stared at Sapphire then at the dance floor to have noticed that Blue was missing from the dance floor along with her dance partner._

_He started to wonder where she could've run off to with him. After their little dance and the time when Chris offered to be Blue's dance partner, something seemed… off with him. There was something in that man's eyes that he didn't trust. Of course, he didn't really trust any guy he didn't know that came near Blue from even twenty feet within her space. _

_Ever since they managed to release Mewtwo from its restraints and allowed for the Pokèmon and Red to battle it out with Giovanni, the two have been at each other's side for many months. At first, he decided to just ignore it and listen to more of what Sapphire has to say to him. Instead, something started to twinge in his stomach._

_Oh how he hated having his gut twinge in many ways. He got up, leaving Sapphire with a confused look after his silent answer. She watched as he approached the dance floor, "Man… sometimes I'm good." She grinned in satisfaction until Ruby approached her with a creepy smile, "Uh… Ruby?" She asked._

_As Green looked everywhere, he found no signs of Blue or that Chris guy anywhere. He started to become extremely worried until he heard some noise and ruckus from a private room that was apart from the nightclub itself. Then as he approached the door, he peeked into the room to see that he could either rescue the pesky girl or just leave her._

_Obviously, being the good guy and being pretty much smitten with the brunette, he entered the door on instinct. He twirled his Pokèball that held his Scizor in his hand before challenging the drunken teenager to a Pokèmon match…_

…

As Green started to slip between the lines of life and death, a loud thump was heard as Chris was knocked to the ground. The spiky-hair teenager coughed as he was released so abruptly. He was now starting to get the air back into his lungs. His emerald eyes went up to his savior. He closed his eyes and grabbed ahold of her hand and got up.

"…" Silence was in the room as neither of the teenagers looked at each other. It was then it started to annoy one of them, "Thanks…" Green muttered as he started to rub his neck from the strangle he endured earlier.

Blue could feel her cheeks heat up from embarrassment before replying, "No problem." She whispered before she sat down on the bed.

"Blue… do you think you can answer my question now?" Green brought up the question from earlier which surprised the brunette. He had to know now whether or not she did like him or it was just a misunderstanding.

The brunette sat uneasily before she answered in a whisper, "…yes…" She muttered then looked up at Green, who was leaning up against the wall staring at her. She clenched her fists then got up with the blanket still wrapped around her petite body, "Well… I'm sorry if I'm being…" She lost her train of thought.

"A pesky girl?" Green raised his eyebrows at her.

Blue felt a small smile creep up her face, "Yeah that…" She felt her cheeks heat up before continuing, "I guess I couldn't accept the fact that I was… falling for you." She finished before looking up at him, "I like you a lot. There, I've said it." She sighed in relief, "And if you don't want me anymore because of the way I've acted then…" Tears started to fill her eyes, "Then… Ill just accept it because-"

Suddenly, Blue felt Green's lips on her in one swift movement then he pulled away with his eyes never leaving hers, "You talk too much pesky girl." He muttered under his breath, "Don't think that you'll be getting rid of me so easily." Green commented as Blue wiped her tears away and smiled.

Blue's smile turned to a smirk which scared Green on the inside, "You know Green… we have this room all to ourselves…" She suggested.

He pushed her away from him, "No Blue… I intend on being abstinent until marriage. For now, we should find some suitable clothes for you." Green nodded as he started to the door until the door busted open.

"Green! We're here to help!" Gold exclaimed as searched through the room, "Uh… Green?" He asked, looking around.

"Gold! Watch where you're swinging the door!" Gold was knocked down and Crys followed after with an embarrassed and angry look on her face.

Silver quietly followed behind along with all the other dex holders, "Green! Blue! You're alright!" Red sighed in relief as he went up to his two best friends.

"Blue! Where did you clothes go?" Ruby questioned as he was about ready to sew the blankets into suitable clothes.

Blue giggled, "Long story but we're fine." She nodded as she looked up at Green.

"Wait… so are you two…?" Sapphire pointed as she examined Blue's gaze at him.

Blue simply nodded, "Aw… congrats you two!" Yellow smiled as she hugged both of them.

"Enough, let's get out of here before something else goes wrong here." Green grumbled as he took Blue up with the blanket still wrapped around her. He took off his dress shirt and wrapped it around her.

Before they walked out, Silver approached Green with a protecting look, "Don't you even hurt or make her unhappy." It wasn't asked but demanded from him as he gave one last glance from Blue to Green.

"Don't worry Silv hun! I'll be fine!" Blue hugged him then went back to Green. He simply acknowledged the things the red-haired teen said to him.

"Let's get out of here!" Emerald exclaimed in a hurry.

As they were leaving, Gold tripped on a beer bottle which caused him to slam the door in front of him, "Uh oh…" He started as he stared at the now automatic locked door in front of him. He tried to jiggle the door knob open but he couldn't.

"Don't tell me…" Silver started as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"We're stuck in here?" Crys questioned threateningly.

"HELP!!!!" Gold banged on the door but it was too late as the dex holders were far from hearing the door as the music of the nightclub kept raging on.

"Did we forget someone?" Yellow asked.

"Hm… don't think so!" Red grinned towards her as they left.

-X-

"They're not going to leave us right?" Gold asked.

"Great… just great Gold…" Crys grumbled as she walked to a corner away from him.

"Silver?" Gold pleaded but Silver ignored him and followed after Crys and sat in the corner, away from Gold. Great, they were trapped in that room, how ironic?

…

"Ugh…" Chris held his head due to the hangover.

"Tell me about it." Gold grumbled as he watched Silver and Crys play some poker in their little corner.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry again but here ya go!!! Thanks fer all da support and criticism!

Yeah, I wanted ta end it with just an ironic thing or whateva. Hopefullyy I shall update w/ the epilogue soon plus the preview of da next one!

_~ Laterz_

_Miumigirl Out!!!_


	10. Epilogue

**Author's Notes: **Heyo!!! This is the last installment of this story! Thank you to all who have supported this fic in a good way lolol! Please keep supporting me and my other fanfictions I'll be uploading! This is a Thanksgiving treat so hope you all enjoy it! As well, please don't forget to read my notes at the end of this epilogue!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

After those two months of vacation that Oak gave to his beloved dex holders, they were back to work. Well, you could say "work" if you were Crystal or Green but the rest just had their schedules full. Red was back on the road getting better by training with Bruno or even times helping out Green at the gym. Green was busy with so much gym challenges even if he could just leave the gym and play his hologram for incoming trainers. As for Yellow and Red, ever since that kiss, it has become even more awkward for them to be near each other.

Then we move to Blue who was back at the Sevii Islands with her parents and at times challenging other trainers for her own experience. Gold was back home at Johto with his mom though now he was busier than ever with the piled up chores his mom left him to do. Silver was busy condoning for his father's crimes as the boss of Team Rocket. Ruby and Sapphire went back to Hoenn to help out Professor Birch and train under Wallace and Winona while Emerald became extra help for Crystal when she needed it.

So, all's well that ends well right? No? Oh yes, we shouldn't forget what ever happened during those two months of vacation especially when Professor Samuel Oak got tired of Green and Blue's bickering he had to lock them in a room together. In the process of it, they learned how to get along really, _really _well.

At the end of their vacation months, Green and Blue's relationship ended up in an open relationship. Many reasons would follow why they chose it that way because for one, they barely had time to see each other because of their schedules. Another is that they don't want to break up seeing that the two do really like each other but they both felt the need to see other people just for the time being.

Of course it didn't mean that they wouldn't feel envy whenever they saw their significant other with another significant other. They would usually try to make the other jealous or try a very elaborate but bound to fail plan to get them to break up with that significant other. In the process of this plan they would somehow drag in the other dex trainers to make it much more complicated than it has to be. By the end though, they would break up with that other person and make out for twenty to thirty minutes, disgusting the poor dex holders.

---

"Blue…" Green took a hold of Blue's wrist, "We… we need to talk." He spoke in a very serious tone while his gaze stayed fixated on her.

Blue immediately recognized that tone in his voice. She recognized that tone anywhere. It meant… a break-up would happen. All she did was go on a simple date with Falkner of Violet City. He was a pretty decent guy right? The brunette looked around then gave out a smile, "Alright then. Let's talk now." She nodded.

"I meant in privacy." Green pointed out with a sigh added in. It wasn't long until they reached his room in his house of Pallet. Once he closed the door behind him, he led Blue to sit on his bed while he leaned against the wall and stared at her in silence.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Blue broke it, "Why so silent? This is driving me insane!" She exclaimed, "What is it that you need to talk to me about that is so serious?" She knew the answer, though she didn't want to believe it.

"Our relationship." Green simply answered her.

"Oh."

"I'd like to take you out tonight if you don't mind."

"What?" Blue asked, expecting him to say something more serious than just an invitation to go out with her boyfriend.

"Didn't you hear me?" Green questioned her.

"Yeah, yeah I did but…" Blue paused, "I thought you were going to talk about something more…"

"Serious?" Green looked to see the reaction on her face. Blue looked a bit surprised though expecting, "Yes… it is serious too." He answered.

Blue wore a confused look, "If it's something serious about our relationship then why did you start out with a question like asking me out for tonight?" She asked him.

Green drew in a breath then released it, "I'm asking you out now because… I really miss you. When we decided to make our relationship an open one, it gave me a chance to see if there was another girl that could be as good as you. I shouldn't have done that." He explained.

"So you miss me? How flattering." Blue grinned up at him before she started off with her explanation, "Same here though none of the guys I've gone out with are as good enough as you are. At least you are an experienced kisser than they are." She giggled at Green's flustered look.

"I don't know what I see in you sometimes…" Green muttered, making Blue pout, "Though I have to say this to you: Blue, I don't want to keep our relationship in an open status. I want to make it exclusive. There are many reasons as to why I'd like it between us." He explained.

"Because our jealousy has driven us to madness on several occasions and the fact that we use our friends in our plans to break one of us up?" Blue grinned cockily.

"Right." Green chuckled then sat next to her, "Shall we keep it closed off?" He asked her as his arm slid around her waist, bringing her body close to his.

Blue giggled, "Yes." She brought her forehead to his, "It may sound selfish but I'd love to keep you all to myself." She gave a quick peck on his lips.

"Pesky girl…" Green muttered though it had always been a pet name to Blue when he first coined the nickname to her. The two walked out of the room, making sure that it wasn't locked as to not re-experience that time that brought the two young teenagers together in the first place.

* * *

  
**Author's Notes:**

I'd seriously love to thank all those reviewers who have been supportive and loyal in my story of this fanfic! Thank you for all my reviewers I'm sorry that I can't list all of you because it'll be a VERY long list and yeah...

Anyways, keep looking out for my other story which I hope will come out soon which is called Welcome To the Academy featuring the Dex holders in an alternative universe where they go to school as regular people and such, going through what teenagers call "high school drama" and what teachers call "humor" or parents call "a phase."

Remember to keep reviewing of my other stories and thank you for reviewing Trapped With a Pesky Girl!

_~ Laterz :3 333333_

_Miumigirl Out!_


End file.
